Naruto - Team 9's Journey
by Back-to-Basics 25
Summary: A story focusing on my OC team and their life during Naruto, starting at the same point of the original manga/anime. Will contain OCs, changes to the canon, and various things of that nature. I hope you take the time to read and enjoy. Note this is a Rewrite of the Canon, it will mostly follow the canon but will have changes so this will be slightly AU.
1. Memories and Team Nine

The Academy classes had end for the day as the young Koji Uchiha stepped outside, the sun was setting as he stretched his arms in the air. He wanted to get back to the clan compound soon, he knew that with what happened to his brother his father didn't like him to be away from him when outside of the Academy. He had only taken a few steps out before he felt a hand grab his shoulder, looking back he saw the blonde Toshiro Yamanaka, it would be a lie to say he didn't find Toshiro annoying and full of himself. "What do you want Toshiro?"

"Oh come on Uchiha can't a friend hold back and talk?" he asked with a smug smile on his face as he stared into Koji's eyes.

Koji was silent as he gripped the Yamanaka's hand and forcefully removed it from his shoulder. "Friends? You have done nothing but torment me since...what happened to my brother!" Anger was clouding Koji's judgement as his hand gripped tightly in a fist and shook. But he began to think about what Shisui would want for him and what he would do as he opened his fist. "I'm going home Toshiro...I suggest you do the same." He said as he turned away.

From the door of the Academy most of the class had seen the exchange but did nothing to help either of the boys. Ino was the force one out and smacked her cousin over the back of the head, other students slowly made their way in different directions. But one ran after Koji, once she finally caught up to him she took a deep breath. "Koji...I'm sorry Toshiro did that." Riku Sarutobi mumbled as she looked up at the taller boy.

"Riku? You don't have to be sorry, you did nothing wrong." he answered as he smiled softly at her. "Why did you run all the way out here after me, your family lives in the other direction."

"Well I wanted to make to sure you were okay Koji." She brushed her black hair back as she looked him in the eyes. "I figured I could walk home with you."

Koji paused once she said that, he may not have known everything going on with his clan but he knew it wouldn't be for the best of the Granddaughter of the The Third Hokage just walked into to the compound alone. "No don't worry about it Riku."

"But Koji..." she tired to argue but was interrupted.

"Riku what are you doing out here?" A taller man appeared out of a flash of smoke. A cigarette in his mouth and a full beard on his face.

"Uncle Asuma I was making sure that my friend was okay." Riku answered.

Asuma looked down at the young Uchiha he knew who he was and gave the kid a smile, "Well thanks for keeping her company but Riku you know better, my brother has his rules and you should get home."

Riku mumbled and looked down, "Yes sir...bye Koji." she waved before she ran off.

Asuma gave the kid a nod, "Keep your brother in your heart kid and make your path in this world."

Koji watched as the man left with Riku, _'I will always keep Shisui in my heart, he was always my biggest supporter.'_ He keep walking with his hands in his pocket. His thoughts almost completely focused on his brother, it was nearly two years ago he suddenly died. All evidence pointed to he killed himself, but some believed that Itachi murdered him for the Mangekyo Sharingan. Koji wasn't sure what to believe he knew his brother wouldn't kill himself for no reason, but he also knew Itachi and knew he wouldn't just murder him. His thoughts were disrupted by a strange noise, climbing up a fence he saw an animal locked in a tiny cage. Having seen it he got over the fence and picked up the cage, "Don't worry little one I will get you out." he said now seeing that the animal was a badger. Looking around he got back over the fence and walked towards an open area, he released the lock as the creature dart out of the cage but it stopped. It turned back and looked to give the kid a nod.

Koji stared back not expecting something like that, but now the sun had set and he knew the was going to get it from his dad as he rushed back to the compound.

Walking through the area something felt off, no one was around and it was silent. Koji heard a small bell and turned seeing no one, "Hello?" he asked hoping someone will answer.

"Go home." A voice said to him.

Koji was not about to wait to find the voice as he rushed home and opened the door, closing it he regained himself. As he looked at the table for a split second it looked like Itachi was sitting there but to his shock it was his brother Shisui.

"Shisui!...How?!" Koji asked stunned as he felt to his knees tears in his eyes.

Shisui stands and walked towards his younger brother, "Listen Koji...I don't have a lot of time...I need you to listen to me." he spoke softly as he places a hand on the younger brothers shoulder. "I won't be coming back Koji...I...have a friend relaying this message. Please be better then me, I want you to be the best for this village. Be above this 'Curse of Hatred' that the Uchiha suffer from, don't live life for revenge. Live to protect those you love."

"I will Shisui! I promise!" Koji cried as tears fell from his eyes as he hugged the leg of him. "Please just don't leave, I need you!"

"Goodbye."

Once Koji heard those words the world went black.

* * *

Koji shook his head in the classroom, he had been thinking back and daydreamed about the day the Uchiha clan was massacred. Today was the day teams were being selected, he was hoping he was placed with people he got along with since he would be with these people for years to come, the door was pulled open as Ino and Sakura forced their way through the door both declaring that they were first. The two of them keep going at it until Sakura rushed down and shoved Naruto out of the way wishing Sasuke a good morning.

Toshiro walked in next a rose in his hand as he gave it to Hinata, "Looking beautiful." he stated as he walked passed her and took a seat next to Koji. "Doesn't it just bug you how all the girls go for Sasuke?"

Koji just shrugged, "It really doesn't, I know Sasuke he doesn't care...he only has one thing on his mind."

More girls began to fight about who was going to sit next to him, the only two to not join in was Hinata Hyuga and Riku Sarutobi. As the pair talked quietly to each other. His attention was pulled back to the girls all of them were staring at Naruto with the look of murder in their eyes. "What happened?" Koji asked.

Toshiro couldn't help but laugh, "The weirdo just got pushed onto Sasuke and their lips touched!"

Once things had settled down and everyone had taken their seats Iruka came in and began to speak, "As of today you are all ninjas, to get here you all faced difficult trials and hardships. But that is nothing what comes next will be far more difficult, now you are Genin and will be place in three man squads. It's squad will be lead by a Jounin an elite ninja."

It wasn't long until again Ino and Sakura were arguing about who was going to be on Sasuke's team, Riku overheard these and laughed at the two of them for arguing about something dumb. "So Hinata who do you want on your team?"

Hinata mumbled under her breath but she was looking at Naruto the whole time. Riku smiled and gave her a pat, "I will hope for you as well."

"We like to balance the squads based on skills and abilities, so I will now begin to list off the squads." Iruka stated. He began to list off the various teams.

"Team Seven. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno..." Naruto stood up and cheered out loud once he had heard this, "and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto slumped down and Sakura stood up and cheered this time.

"Next up Team Eight. Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

"Team Nine. Toshiro Yamanaka, Koji Uchiha, and Riku Sarutobi."

Toshiro leaned over to Koji, "Man look at that we got ourselves a hottie."

Koji rolled his eyes as he looked at Riku and gave him a smile.

Again Sakura was taunting as Shikamaru began to speak up, "I don't get it what do you see in a guy like that he's not so special."

"You are so beyond clueless Shikamaru don't you get it?" Ino grumbled.

"No I don't get it because I'm not a girl." he retorted.

"You are so full of yourself, jealousy is a terrible thing I'd hate to be on your squad." Ino smirked.

"Now for Team Ten. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Those are all the squads."

Naruto shoot up and pointed at Sasuke, "Iruka-Sensei why does a great ninja like me have to be on the same squad as a slug like Sasuke?"

Iruka looked at him a bit annoyed, "Sasuke had the best scores in the class...you Naruto had the worst." Most people in the room laughed at the poor kid. "To create a balanced group we put the best student with the worse student."

Sasuke mumbled something to Naruto and he only seemed to get more angry, "What did you say?!"

"Knock it off Naruto, sit down!" Sakura shouted.

"After lunch you will meet your new Jounin teachers, until then class dismissed."

Most students fanned out with their new teammates, Riku quickly scooped up the empty seat next to Koji, "Seems like the three of us are going to be the best team." she laughed softly.

"With beauty like yours no one can stop us." Toshrio gave a little wink as Riku laughed nervously at it.

"So do you guys have any plans for lunch?" Koji asked.

"Yeah that is lunch with Riku." Toshiro laughed.

"Sorry Toshiro but if we are going to eat it will be as a team." Riku declared as she held up a small basket. Both Koji and Toshiro looked at her confused. "What? I'm the Granddaughter of the Hokage I know what to plan for at times."

"Fine I guess I can put up with Koji this one time." Toshrio grumbled as he leaned back.

Koji looked at Riku and gave her a nod, she smiled as she removed three bentos one for each of them.


	2. Enter Hitomi Nii

The class room had emptied out as more and more Jounin came by to gather up their students, soon the only people around were Team Seven and Team Nine. Sasuke isolated himself sitting at his table, Sakura was busy yelling at Naruto for complaining about how bored he was, Toshiro was offering Sakura a flower to no affect, Riku was looking out the window, and Koji was staring at the door to the room. "Naruto! No matter how many times you whine about us being here it won't make our Sensai come any faster!"

Toshiro was in total agreement, "All it serves to do it annoy us even more!" He was staring down at the orange coat wearing ninja and smirked. "But what can we expect from the person who came in last in the class."

"What did you say!" Naruto growled his fist tightened as he stared at the Yamanaka.

Riku turned back she had been silent this whole time, "Toshiro you will stop this and say you are sorry now!" The argument stopped as everyone looked at the girl who raised her voice. "We are ninjas and one day we may have to relay on everyone in this room, so pointlessly mocking one member isn't going to help!" she finished as she stared daggers at Sakura, Toshiro, and Naruto. Then focusing her attention on the two Uchihas, "And you two shouldn't just be sitting there quietly, you should be stopping this and working it out!"

Sasuke hardly moved, "I don't care about anyone else...I have one goal and anyone who gets in my way is just a waste of space." he spoke heartlessly as he glared at the young Sarutobi.

Koji stood up from the table he was sitting on, "Sasuke we all have teammates now and it is time to relay on them."

"Whatever Koji."

The door slide open as a women poked her head through the door, a soft smile on her face. Her hair a silky brown and her eyes were a piercing green, her flak jacket was unzipped and her undershirt was a bit low cut. "Hello everyone I'm the leader of Team Nine so could the three members please follow me." She walked back and waited as Koji, Riku, and Toshiro left the class room and stood before the women. "Alright lets head out to training field two, lets not waste the day."

"But Sensai aren't we heading on a mission?" Toshiro asked.

"Not yet we need to see our strengths and weaknesses." She smiled as she walked.

* * *

The four gathered around training dummies, the Jounin stepped forward. "Alright lets get the basics out of the way, I'm Hitomi Nii your teacher. You are Toshiro Yamanaka, Koji Uchiha, and Riku Sarutobi." She spoke for them not giving them much of a chance to talk. "Now I don't want to hold you up much for today but I need to test your abilities. So come at me."

The three Genin looked confused for a second, "You want us to attack you?" Koji spoke up.

"Yes best way to test your abilities now go!" She ordered.

The three Genin jumped back and lined up, "Any plans?" Toshiro asked.

"No but we need to hold her back so we can plan." Riku states as she throws down a smoke bomb giving the three the chance to hide close by. The trio were on the edge of the clearing each one behind a different tree as they watched their teacher just kinda sit there not making much of an effort.

"Alright...I have fire ninjutsu and decent taijutsu on my side." Koji was the first to open up to the team as he looked over to them.

"I have my clans Hiden but I don't think I can land it on Sensai...but I could try a genjutsu." Toshiro replied as he looked around the tree at Hitmoi.

"I do have one wind jutsu that Asuma taught me...do you think that could work if we combined all three?" Riku asked looking back at the two boys.

"It's the best shot we have."

The three genin rushed out of the trees straight for their Sensai, Toshiro was leading as he began his basic hand seals. "Ninja Arts Rose Fallings!" He smirked as he stopped now sure Hitomi was in the genjutsu since she wasn't attacking. Koji circled to her left as Riku attacked from the right both of them stopped in synch with each other, "Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!" Koji was first as fire erupted from his mouth covering the area and their Sensai. Riku was not about to stop, "Wind Style: Dust Storm Jutsu!" As her hands come together a power gust of wind and dust fly forward connecting with the fire from Koji increasing the heat of the area by a great deal.

A large dome of earth formed from the ground engulfing the fire, the three Genin looked up to see Hitomi sitting on top like nothing had happened, "Now that was something...to think you would know to use your fire and wind natures together and to have Toshiro here try to force me to stand in place." Hitomi gave them a thumbs up as the dome lowered.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Wait...you didn't know that?" Hitomi asked.

Koji shook his head as Hitomi curled back and laughed, "Wow my kids figured something out on a fluke! This was quite the learning experience then now follow me I have one last thing to show you before you are dismissed for the day."

* * *

They were around a shrine near another training field inscribed on it were various names, Toshiro scratched his head as he looked at it. "So...whats with the list of names?"

"This...this is what I fight for." Hitmoi answered in a serious tone. "The lost, the fallen, and sometimes the forgotten. The ninjas who give the ultimate act for the village, they die for it. Something that can happen to anyone and everyone, from the lowest Academy student all the way up to the Hokage. I seek to fight so that those who died before didn't die for no reason." she turned back and looked towards her students. "We all have reasons for this life. Now go home and rest, we will have our first mission tomorrow." She smiled again and raised her hand, using the body flicker she vanished leaving a small poof of smoke where she was.

The three Genin all walked up and each inspected the shrine, various names of those who had given their life for the village. It had caused a rush of emotions in the three of them as they looked towards each other. "Let's make a promise right here, that we will do everything in our power to not end up on this list but to still give everything we can for the village and our loved ones." Riku said placing her hand out. Not wasting a second Koji placed his hand over Riku's and gave a reassuring nod.

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "I guess I have to do this." he mumbled and placed his hand in as well.

"Good, now how about we get some food, my treat." Koji offered.

"Yeah no, I got better things to do then hang out with you Uchiha." Toshiro answered as he placed his hands behind his head and walked away.

Koji looked at Riku who had stars in her eyes, "Can we please go to Yakinku Q!" She practically shouted gripping Koji's arm and pulling him now.

Koji laughed softly as he walked along with her leaving the fields.

* * *

The restaurant was quiet and surprisingly empty today aside from the few people popping in, near the far corner sat Riku Sarutobi and Koji Uchiha some people who had came in stopped and thought that was a bit strange since rumors from before the massacre had gone that the Uchiha and the Sarutobi had been at each others throats. Riku looked down at the meat on the grill and was flipping it, she felt upset for some reason. "Riku? Everything okay?" Koji asked looking across from her teammate.

"What? Oh yeah I'm okay...I'm just a little upset that Toshiro didn't come." she answered.

"Toshiro and I have never really gotten along so I'm not surprise he choose not to come. Sorry if I wrecked this Riku." Koji said with a hint of sadness for thinking her hurt Riku, she had been one of his closest friends. He knew that others in his clan had mocked him for being 'friends' with one of those Sarutobi but he didn't care Riku was always there for him so he made an oath to always be here for her.

"Oh no no no!" she cried out shaking her head and arms, "It's not your fault Koji, Toshrio just needs to accept that we are a team now and we will be working together for along time." She smiled as she looked up at her friend. There may have been a slight blush on her face, she would never admit it but she always enjoyed having Koji around. "Oh shot!" she broke her thought as she noticed her beef she had been baking to perfection had been burn. "No." She mumbled softly.

Koji held up a plate from his side and set it before her, "Don't worry Riku I remember how you like your beef." he smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Koji!" she smiled as well as she began to eat from the plate.

* * *

Toshiro sat alone in his room looking at his wall. "I'm not going to lose to that fool Uchiha...I can work with him if I must but I will not let the worthless Uchiha pass me." he declared.

* * *

Koji's walk home was quiet, after he dropped off Riku. He soon entered the home of his guardians and went straight to bed ready to get some rest for the first mission of his ninja career.

* * *

Riku smiled as she under her headband setting it down she was happy, today she was placed on a team and now it was her, Koji, and Toshiro against the world. A knock on her door called her attention to the entrance to her room. Standing there was her Grandfather Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage. "Grandpa? What are you doing here?"

The old man laughed as he took a seat in a chair in her room, "What the Hokage isn't welcomed in the realm you control?" he joked.

Riku giggled at her Grandpa before sitting down on the end of her bed. "Of course you are always welcomed, but why are you here Grandpa? Don't you have Hokage things to do?"

"I came to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing great, the day was almost perfect." she answered.

Hiruzen rubbed his chin, "Almost?"

"Well...Koji and Toshiro have never really gotten along, Koji offered to get us all dinner but Toshiro refused. I don't understand why they don't like each other." she answered as she laid back.

"Hmmm well sometimes rivals start from a young age, but I know if you give them time and once they start to work together they will see past whatever is causing them friction." Hiruzen answered as he stood up and covered up his Granddaughter, "Now you get some sleep, I do have to assign you a mission tomorrow. Don't need the future of the Sarutobi clan failing a mission because she couldn't sleep." he teased as he walked to the door and shut off the lights. "Good night Riku."

"Good night Lord Hokage."


	3. Real Mission!

The past few weeks have been to put it simply boring, Team Nine had been assigned the standard D-Rank missions that all genin teams would do. Finding lost pets, weeding gardens, fixing fences, and other minor things like that which keep them in the village and gave them the rounds as the lowest of ninjas. Today was going to be different Hitomi had asked them to gather up a bit earlier then normal so they could talk, soon everyone arrived at the wall just outside the Hokage's manor. Hitomi pushed off from the wall she was leading on and smiled, "You three have been making such great progress, normally someone would have complained about these missions but none of you have. With your skills and the work you have put it I requested that the Hokage assign us a C-Rank mission today."

Toshiro cheered, "Now I get to show off the strength of my genjutsus."

Riku laughed softly at Toshiro's reaction, "Sensei if you think we are ready then I'm glad we can do this."

Koji had a small smile as he watched Hitomi who spoke up again, "Right now then it is time to head out and find out if the Hokage agrees with me."

Team nine made their way inside the building to the room where missions were given out and recorded once finished, behind the tables were four people, two older people one male and one female they had to be elders of the village since the genin never really learned their names no matter how many times they came here. Next to them were Iruka and the Third Hokage the pair smiled once the team entered. "Good you four have arrived right on time, as I'm sure Hitomi has told you she has requested that you be given a C-Rank mission. After some talking I have agreed but with what happened not all that long ago to Team seven I'm going to assign another genin team just in case."

"Oh who will be joining us?" Koji asked giving a confused look.

The door suddenly opened as a man in a green fullbody outfit under his flak jacket came flying through the door, "No worries Team Guy and the spirit of youth are here to assist!" he announced with a thunderous laugh. Close behind him was a young kid who looked like a mini version of the Jounin who flew in the room first.

"Like Guy-Sensei said with us here this mission will be beyond easy now!" a large smile on his face as he gave all of Team nine a thumbs up.

"I'm so sorry Lord Third please forgive our Sensei and Lee for just barging in." the girl on the team spoke to the older man.

Following the girl a young man entered the room his long black hair tied in a ponytail with white eyes he was silent once they had entered.

The Hokage laughed on the inside before he spoke, "Good as of today your two teams will be assigned to protect a shipment of gold and various other goods to the Land of Lightning, tensions are still rather rough between the Land of Fire and the Land of Lightning. The Fire Daimyo wants to ease these tensions." The Third finished as he looked at both Hitomi and Guy, "I trust this mission to both you and your teams. You are to escort this to the border of the Land of Frost and the Land of Lightning where a team of Kumogakure shinobi will take control of it and bring it the rest of the way."

"We will get this done Lord Third!" Guy cheered.

"Gather up all your equipment and meet at the gates of the village in fifteen minutes." Hitomi ordered.

Guy looked to be in an impromptu speech about the power of Youth and how this mission will bring not only the two teams closer together but will untie two lands in a peace. Once he had finished he looked around to see everyone had left the room but Lee who had the passion of fire in his eyes as he stared at his Sensei.

* * *

At the gates of the village the first two to arrive were Koji and Riku, the duo were sitting down next to each other leaning against the gate waiting for the others Riku pulled at her shirt and was fiddling with her braided hair. Koji took notice of this and looked towards her, "Riku, did I ever tell you the first lesson my brother taught me?" Riku shook her head as she focused on the Uchiha, "I think I was four or maybe five at the time, Shisui came into my room after I had a nightmare, he told me that as long as I keep those I care about in my heart I won't need to fear anything. So I want to keep you and Toshiro in my heart at all time, I mean yeah Toshiro can be a dick at times but I know there is a good guy in there, and you...you have been there for me for as long as I can remember. Even with the issues my clan had with your clan you still looked out for me. So thank you Riku and I promise to do everything I can to protect you."

Riku blushed lightly as she smiled, "Thanks Koji...there is something I had been thinking and I'm glad to have you and..." Riku was speaking softly until she was interrupted by a loud yell.

"KOJI!" The shout was from Lee as he came charging through the gates. "Darn it! It seems you and Riku have beaten me here, that leads our series at twenty one to twenty three." Lee looked down in defeat.

Riku looked confused as she looked at him and then turned her head to Koji hoping for answers, "Oh well after...you know, I was taken in by a sweet family who live near Lee. Since I moved in we have been training together since, he has called me his Rival. Just like how his Sensei has his rival he has claimed I am his."

"Ha! Another challenge most finger push ups in under ten seconds, GO!" Lee declared as he dropped down and began to do as many as he could. Koji just kinda looked at his confused as he pushed himself up and did the peace sign, "It seems I have one this time my friends, Twenty two to twenty three now."

Neji and Tenten passed through the gates now Tenten muttering something under her breath as she looked at Lee, Neji on the other hand spoke up. "Lee we don't have time for such pointlessness we have a mission to get ready for."

"You are correct Neji, oh Koji, Riku I'm sorry to have not introduced my team, these are my teammates Neji Hyuga and Tenten. Neji, Tenten this is Koji Uchiha and Riku Sarutobi." Lee said jumping between the two pairs as he introduced them.

Neji looked at Koji in silences as if he was trying to get a sense of the guy, Tenten on the other hand smiled and gave Riku a pat on the back. "It's nice to meet you two, I'm sure you will be more helpful then Lee."

"I'm here!" Toshiro announced as he finally arrive.

Riku smiled and waved, "Hey Toshiro this is Neji, Tenten, and Lee. This guy here is Toshiro Yamanaka our genjutsu member."

Toshiro smiled and held out a rose to Riku, "Your sweet words are what keep me going Riku."

Koji laughed a little before he looked at Riku, "Riku you were telling me something before Lee joined us but you stopped."

"Oh I was just saying I am glad that you and Toshiro have been placed on my team." she laughed as she change the subject. "So where are Guy and Hitomi Sensei?"

Toshiro after giving the rose to Riku turned his attention to Neji a look of hate slowly formed on his face as he stared daggers at the Hyuga.

* * *

Inside a dark room stood The Third Hokage, Guy, and Hitomi the air was tense as Hitomi broke the silences. "Third are the rumors true?"

"And what would those rumors be?" the old man asked as he placed his pipe in his mouth.

Guy spoke up, "That Shimogakure plans to get involved in this and set the Land of Fire against the Land of Lightning."

Hiruzen lowered his pipe as a stream of smoke left his mouth, "I see that has made the rounds...it is true, I have informed the Raikage of the situation. He too has had heard of this and wants to avoid another war as well, his team will not meet you on the border they will meet you in the Land of Frost and you go with them until the border. The Raikage informed me he was going to send his best tag team to make sure this gets done."

"Well we will still keep our guard up just in case." Hitomi said as she turned.

"Wait...take this as well." He handed each of them a folder, inside was a picture of a Shimogakure ninja named Tadashi, "He has many people in the village who listen to him and he has made it clear that he wants to bring our two nations to war, if anyone is going to be leading a team or attack the two teams, it will be him. Should he attack tell your students to get out of the area only you two should engage him." Hiruzen warned them of the dangers of this man and all the intel the ANBU had gathered on him. "I have let slip that Kumo and Konoha ninjas are working together on this to discourage his agenda. Guy you are the lead in this mission, Hitomi you are to act as his second."

"Lord Third with the possibility of an attack by a Jounin shouldn't we send a team of Chunin not our Genin?" Hitomi asked.

The older man stroked his beard gentle before exhaling another breath of smoke, "Sadly we can't at the moment, this needs to be done now and I don't have a Chunin or Jounin team free to do this, that is why I'm sending the two of you and your Genins."

Guy and Hitomi both nodded as they flash stepped out of the room arriving at the gate in a matter of seconds, the two were happy to see both their teams getting along for the most part but the tension could be seen between Neji and Toshiro of all people.

"Are you done staring Toshiro?" Neji asked his tone was that of an annoyed person who was staring at a nat.

"What does it matter to you?! I'm just making sure you don't stab me in the back this time!" Toshiro's face was hot with angry as he looked as if he was going to strike the Hyuga.

"Stab you in the back?" Neji was honestly confused as to why he would say that. The two had been friends in their childhood, well as much as Neji could be friends with people.

"Forget it!" Toshiro growled as he turned his back on Neji looking to his teammates who had sympathetic faces.

Lee leaned in close to Koji, "What was that all about?"

Koji shrugged, "I have no idea...even when Toshiro has gone off on me...I've never seen him use angry like that, I used to think nothing could piss him off that much but...that was something." he whispered back hoping Toshiro would be alright.

Guy cleared his throat after the outburst and pointed to the path away from the village, "It's time to go, for now we need to put aside our differences because for now we are a large team and we need to work together, the cart with the goods will be at a small village near the border of the Land of Fire and Land of Hot Water. Now go!" He ordered as the two teams charged down the path not about to waste a moment on this mission.


	4. Tadashi's Plan Revealed

It had been a half a day since the two teams had left Konoha, with Guy leading it happen been running and jumping almost non stop much to the annoyance of everyone minus Lee who was doing what he could to attempt to race Guy to their objective. By sun down the the team arrived at the village near the border between the lands of Fire and Hot Water, the Village Chief greeted the group of eight a smile on the older women's face. "Welcome to our village, no need to explain anything your Hokage already took care of everything and sent ahead on why you are here." she clapped and the cart with two oxen was rode out towards the group.

Guy smiled and gave them a thumbs up, "Thank you very much for watching over the goods for us, we will take our leave."

The Chief frowned, "Are you sure? It's almost night fall wouldn't you like to stay the night here?"

Hitomi rubbed the back of her head, "I'm sorry ma'am but this mission is time sensitive so we have to keep going." she answered as she bowed.

After some parting words Hitomi took the reins of the cart as the oxen marched forward away from the village, Toshiro was walking next Hitomi as he looked up at his Sensei. "Where did you learn to do this?" the young man asked.

Hitomi smiled, "This isn't the first time I had a mission like this so I made sure to learn the basics of controlling animals hooked up to carts." She tapped the space next to him he thought for a second before climbing up. "Listen Toshiro I trust you to be able to work with Neji on this mission, I don't know what happened between you but right now that doesn't matter. On a mission your life could be in his hands and his in yours at anytime and you need to work together."

Toshiro looked down before turning back to Neji, sure he felt awful for shouting at Neji when he met up with the others but still he was partly conflicted. "I will try my best Sensei." he mumbled.

Hitomi patted the young Yamanaka's head, "Here, just in case I want you watch me with the reins and then take over."

Koji was walking next to Neji as he looked to him, "So what happened between you and Toshiro?" he asked.

Neji exhaled as he looked at the Uchiha, "Thinking about it I believe I know what he means, during the Academy I noticed that he was being bullied by a pair of brothers. Toshiro would always come to me to fight back...it's a tough lesson to learn but he had to learn to stand up to them on his own, so I turned my back on him. We are all destined to things at birth and if Toshiro is to stop being weak he needed to stand on his own."

Koji was silent he looked to Toshrio now in control of the cart thinking he might have figured out why Toshiro even didn't like him, he remember those two bullies and he never did anything about either. "You are wrong Neji."

"What...?"

"You said we all have a destiny when we are born, I think you are wrong because if that was true then why would Toshiro have overcome those bullies, wouldn't he just be a punching bag to them like he was 'destined' to be?" Koji argued in a hushed voice keeping this talk between him and Neji.

"Who's to say me pushing him away wasn't his destiny?" Neji asked back.

The duo were at a stalemate and both stopped their conversation since is was going in circles, ahead of the cart Tenten and Riku were walking behind Guy who was doing his best to keep an eye out. Tenten broke the silence between the two girls, "So what is your team like?"

"My team? Well Hitomi-Sensei is wonderful, she helps us out whenever she can and I watched some of her Earth Jutsus and they are really powerful, Toshiro is a nice guy once you get to know him...unless you are Koji...and I guess Neji as well." She rubbed the back of her neck, "I guess he has something against people's who name ends in ji." she joked. "Then there is Koji, he is a a great teammate. I know I can trust him and Toshrio to always have my back. What about your team, they all seem nice."

Tenten huffed, "Guy and Lee are always like this with their games and insane training, Neji thou is just so awesome!" she declared stars in her eyes.

Riku laughed softly, "Come on Lee and Guy can't be that bad."

"Keep on your toes Lee." Guy stated as Lee was going past them walking on his hands, the two girls just kinda looked at him. Lee flipped back onto his feet as Guy lifted his hand, the cart came to a halt as a gust of wind sweeps over the tall blades of grass on each side of the path, a lone figure stood before them. A dull gray cloak around him with a hood pulled up, his yellow eyes stared at the group before him. Hitomi walked up besides Guy and nodded. "Team you Six are ordered to keep the mission going, you will meet with the Kumo ninja's. Neji I trust you to take charge of this."

"Hitomi-Sensei..." Riku spoke softly as she looked at the cloaked figure.

"Don't worry Riku we were expecting him, you three will work with Neji, Lee, and Tenten even without Guy and myself. Just follow the plan we will keep this guy busy." She smiled "Toshrio remember what I taught you."

"Yes Sensei." Toshiro answered as he looked to Neji. "Make the call Neji."

"We move now." Neji ordered.

Lee and Koji took the front now just in case the cloaked man made a move as they moved down the path, Tenten leap on top of the cart with Riku. "Byakugan." Neji activated his dojutsu not letting the guy out of his range.

Guy lifted a finger and pointed at the cloaked figure, "You can try to stop this Tadashi but Kumo alright knows of the mission, you can't spark a war this way."

Tadashi simply smiled, "You really think that? There are plenty of ways to start a war fool." he slowly drew a kunai, his eyes focused on Hitomi. "Plenty of ways." he repeated himself as he charged forward at the duo, Guy leaped up as Hitomi quickly did her hand signs and finished by slapping both her hands to the ground. "Earth Style: Earth Wall." Normally a defensive wall but Hitomi used it to push Guy up higher into the air as he let gravity accelerate him as he held out his leg.

"Dynamic Entry!" Guy shouted with the added height from Hitomi his kick would easily break the guy's jaw, as his feet made contact thou Guy could feel his leg pass through him prompting him to adjust his leg for a hard landing. He pushed himself off the ground and landed next to Hitomi.

"Guy what happened I didn't see him replace himself and that is no clone." Hitomi locked eyes with Tadashi as she reached for a kunai now.

Guy held up his hand, "A straight up fight isn't going to work, I think I figured out what is going on."

* * *

The Genin escaped the battle without the guy even trying to get them, Tenten had a telescope out and was trying to keep an eye out for Guy or Hitomi. Neji finally stopped the cart, "We need to let the oxen rest." he ordered his Byakugan as well watching for anything that could be an attack on the six of them. Their rest was cut short as three more people approached them, all of them in the same outfit, a light blue armor, full masks covering their heads each one with a marking on them. Ichi, Ni, and San. One of them slammed their hand against the ground as a large hand made of stone shot forward aiming straight for Riku, Ichi focused on her pushing her further away from the rest, Tenten was the only one to get to her as Ni reached Koji and Lee, and San closed in on the cart.

Toshiro leap off the cart as the man swung a large hammer down at him, Neji followed up and quickly aimed to strike at his chakra points but as if he knew who he was fighting he pushed off as Neji began to spin about to use the Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation but stopped himself once the man had backed off. Neji could see thanks to his Byakugan that where he struck at with the hammer now had a paper bomb attached to. Toshiro shoved Neji out of the way both were close enough to the shockwave that they had been slammed to the ground. Neji was still out as Toshiro struggled to his feet, holding his left shoulder with his right hand. San was walking forward slowly almost as if he was savoring the kill Toshiro backed away at first drawing the man closer, once he had stepped over and pass Neji he made a handseal with his one good hand. Causing the man to stop ready for whatever this Yamanaka could do, "Look over there a distraction!" he shouted pointing with his hand behind the man." Toshiro couldn't see his face but he imagined an annoyed face under the mask.

Suddenly Neji shot up, quickly he struck the man, "Four palms! Quickly he struck the man four times before sliding to the other side "Eight palms!" Another suddenly strike of eight hits each one striking a chakra point in his body, "Sixteen palms!" A hard strike forced the man to his knees, "Thirty two palms!" the man was leaning back almost knocked out. "Sixty four palms!" He ended it with a final strike to the mans heart sending him flying backwards into the hillside.

Toshiro smiled, "I tried to warn you."

Riku held up her hands as the large earth hand came barreling towards her, Tenten however struck Ichi the one controlling the hand once her bow staff hit him it broke his focus as the stone and dirt hand stopped and fell to pieces. Riku glared at the man before running up next to Tenten sliding under her staff and kicking the man in the side of the knee allowing Tenten to open two of her scroll unsealing several kunais as they struck the man, Riku lifted her hands and placed them together. Ready to use her Wind Style Dust Storm jutsu, the wind around her speed up as she placed her hands together a strong gust shot forward striking the man in the center of his chest driving some of the kunais in further. The man slumped over not moving as Tenten and Riku looked over ready to help out the others.

Lee and Koji were in the midst of their fight with Ni as he held back the two fighters, Lee tried to sweep kick the man only for him to leap it and punch Koji knocking him back. Lee recovered and charge forward throwing two quick punches but the man dodge them again no matter what combo of taijutsu the pair were throwing the man was avoiding everything. Koji and Lee put some distance between them and the armored fighter. "Koji we haven't landed a blow on him at all." Lee exhaled as he gripped his arm.

Koji nodded at his friend's word and watched the man, "What about a misdirection?"

Koji pulled Lee in close and whispered his plan, Lee nodded and got behind Koji, ready he finished his handseals and began to breath fire at Ni. After a solid fifteen seconds he stopped his attack with Lee rushing up behind the flames, so close he could feel the warmth of the flames, the second the flames ended Lee struck not giving the man a chance to reacted. "Leaf Hurricane!" Lee quickly feint with a high kick only to really strike with a strong low kick knocking the man back. Koji leap over Lee and landed with his knee in the man's neck.

Both teams reunited by the cart, it was wreck but they could carry the goods. A mist now covered the area the genin all stopped they could feel the air was heavier now and someone was here, behind Riku another man slowly pulled itself out of the ground in silences it lifted the blade over his head. Koji noticed, fear took hold of him, fear for Riku he didn't know what took over his but he ran towards her. Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion the man began to swing his blade down, Koji now was in the way. The blade struck his shoulder, Riku turned to see Koji his face looking at her his eyes now red.

Neji and Lee struck first with Neji striking three of his chakra points and Lee forcing the man's elbow up dislocating it, Tenten and Toshiro both struck with kunais to the stomach of the man, and Riku kicked the man back. Koji looked around confused everything looked so different now he could see chakra now and it was colored. "Did...did I awaken my Sharingan?" he mumbled softly to himself, he felt so strange the feeling was powerful but it was draining he wasn't sure how much use he would be in another fight.

Clapping began to echo in the mist as the cloaked man from before walked out, "I'm surprised you Six are still alive my children normally kill their playthings by now, but now the fun ends."

"Where is Hitomi-Sensei?!" Toshiro demanded.

"And Guy-Sensei!" Lee added his hand out ready to fight this man as well.

"Oh they are around, but that is of no worries for you. Ichi, Ni, San, Shi awaken." the man ordered as he held out his hand, slowly the other four they had fought despite the injuries began to twitch and contort strangely slowly getting back to their feet, Tadashi smiled as he looked at the six. "A shame it looks like Kumo betrayed you, killing not only one of the few survivors of the Uchiha clan but also the Granddaughter of the Third Hokage."


	5. Who am I fighting, Help arrives

Riku looked around something was wrong, the mist felt heavy against her skin. Somehow she could see her breath as if the area had gotten even colder since Tadashi's arrival, looking around it hit her everyone was gone. Team Guy, Toshiro and Koji, even those strange people they were fighting it was just her and Tadashi. He lifted a finger a creepy smile on his face as he began to jester towards the young Sarutobi. "...Riku." he whispered but his voice was so loud in her ears. Then she took a step forward, panic was on her face she couldn't control her body as she took another step closer to Tadashi. "Do not fear child...with your death your Grandfather will lead your village to new glory when they and Kumogakure slaughter each other." Tears escaped Riku's eyes she was trying to fight she was trying to break away somehow but the thought of her death and what would happen was clouding her ability to think. Suddenly she felt it, a warm hand was placed on her shoulder then another looking behind her now able to move she saw figures it was hard to make them out but one had piercing red eyes and the other had a flower in it's hand.

"Koji?...Toshiro?" she asked aloud as she reached out to them. She didn't get an answer as each of the figures held out a hand, suddenly another was there a strange hair cut, then another with strange eyes, finally the last one with two scrolls in it's hands. It had to be it was them trying to help her, blocking out the whispers of the man she ran towards the figures break free of the gaze of Tadashi.

* * *

Hitomi was exhausted as she slide back a few feet, the mist around them thickened right around when the genin went on with the cart. Guy had vanished as well leaving Hitomi alone with Tadashi, she did her best to keep him back but this guy's taijutsu was far better then her leaving her on the defensive for the fight. She wasn't able to stop for long as she leap backwards, Tadashi closed the range and was aimed a high kick for her. As fast as she could she used three hand seals before water began to shot from her mouth knocking the man back giving Hitomi some breathing room. Using the time Hitomi used two more jutsus, the first was the Water Style Pillar Encirclement which caused four pillars to form around her and began to spin as a protection. Second she slammed her hands to the ground, causing it to split open at Tadashi's feet.

Tadashi leap to avoid it but he suddenly stopped, Hitomi looked at him she had no idea why he stopped. He had been attacking non stop but for him to suddenly stop she was not about to give him a chance, she ran forward leaving the safety of her water barrier a kunai in hand as slashed, but Tadashi blocked her hand. He forced her arm behind her back but he didn't make a move besides that. "Stop toying with me!" Hitomi shouted as she tried to bite her right thumb but yet again like he knew what would happen he prevented her by trapping her other arm behind her back now as well. This guy was strong but there was nothing like that in the file they had gotten on him, she felt him push her as he began to walk Hitomi didn't want to admit it but she had lose and was now trapped at him hands.

"Just kill me I will not give up any information to you." she growled.

Again Tadashi did not speak, finally the two of them reached the edge of the mist and once they stepped out Tadashi released Hitomi's arms. She spun around ready to strike she stopped, Guy was standing there a serious look on his face. "Guy?"

He nodded, "It seems that this mist causes people to look different, it show each of us as Tadashi...which means he is after the kids."

Hitomi growled, "I'm not about to let that little shit harm my team!" her fists were clinched as she ran. They told them to keep on the route so they would follow it to find them, "I think I get what happened."

Guy looked over to her curious to her thoughts.

"I think he plans on framing the Kumo ninjas for the death or he plans on somehow using Riku to get to the Third." Hitomi jumped into the trees now moving as fast as she could, she felt like a fool for not figuring out it was Guy sooner, she looked to him. "How did you figure it out?"

Guy smiled, "Hitomi I noticed once I had overpowered you physically, you went straight into a defensive stance and used that water pillar jutsu. You are the only person I know in the village that uses that, then you followed it up with an Earth jutsu. "I just had to hold you long enough to get out of the mist."

"Thanks Guy...if it weren't for you and I was with someone else...I could have seriously hurt them...or worse." Hitomi mumbled.

"Don't think like that Hitomi, I'm sure you would have figured it out had someone else been here. Kakashi would have been easy to notice as well as Asuma, but enough what if's lets focus on getting to our genins."

* * *

Riku slowly opened her eyes, everything felt heavy. She was looking up at the sky or she would have if the mist wasn't still covering the area but she was looking up at Toshiro's face as he held her. "Riku?! You are free."

"What...what happened?" she asked as she tried to sit up once she did she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder, even thou Koji had shielded her the blade still manage to make contact and wounded her, she felt the pain but did her best to not shout or cry out forcing herself up.

"Koji did his best to shield you from another one of those things that attacked us, right now the others are fighting the four of them while i protect you since that guy trapped you in some kind of genjutsu." the two looked over to see Lee spin kicking his, Tenten opening a scroll and two iron spiked balls struck the thing, Neji had already bested his and was assisting Koji. "Somethings wrong with Koji."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he awakened his Sharingan but he keep saying something like he could see the color of their chakra and how he was seeing their attacks moments before they happened. But something must be up with that or more likely he isn't used to it, I've haven't seen him hit the thing with one attack and he also looks slugish. I think his chakra is drain from his dojutsu." Toshiro was honest with Riku as he stood next to her. "Then there are them." he pointed further in the mist and all they could see was figures fighting what looked like Tadashi.

"Sensei and Guy?" Riku asked.

Toshiro shrugged, "We don't know."

Koji ducked another attack of the armored person, his new ability was nice but getting used to it was a pain trying to use his clan's famous jutsu but the fire ball he shot was wide right, Neji struck the person twice in the temple. "If you are not going to be of use get out of the way Uchiha." Neji ran towards Tenten to assist her.

"Dammit!" Koji growled as he punched the ground, he looked up after his outburst to see Lee getting struck in the leg. Figuring now he need to help he rushed over to see that was going to happen, he pulled a kunai and throw it so it was pin down the arm that was about to make contact with Lee. Lee took advantage of this striking the armored person square in the chest, before using the Leaf Hurricane move he had learned striking the figure twice before it fell back.

Koji felt weak but he smiled at Lee before his eyes reverted back to his normal onyx color, he began to stagger before he fell. Thankfully Lee caught him and keep him from hitting the ground, "Thanks...Lee, I guess that...the Sharingan takes a lot...out of me." He mumbled.

"Don't worry Koji I will protect you." Lee answered as Riku and Toshiro joined them, Neji and Tenten were close behind as they looked at the huge fight in the mist. The only thing they could make out was lightening. "That isn't Guy-Sensei, I've never seen him use anything like that."

Toshiro was focused on the fight, "It isn't Hitomi-Sensei either."

The fighting stopped, all of them looked on as the figures walked towards them. Neji and Toshiro took the front with Riku and Tenten close behind them protecting Koji and Lee who was still holding up his friend. The figures were two large men, one wearing a Kumo vest on the chest of one, his blond hair combed back and in rows, and sunglasses hide his eyes. Next to him a man with no shirt on, strange gold rings over his wrists and a big gold belt around his waist, his hair was just like the others. "Bee go take care of the goods on the cart."

"That won't be no problem there bro." he sang as he walked over to the cart and began to take inventory.

The group calmed down once they saw it was the Kumogakure ninjas but they did noticed that the guy giving orders was a bit aggressive, "This is what Konoha sent, a bunch of children?" he asked looking them over taking a note that most of them were part of one of the clans, the two to really stand out were the Hyuga and the Uchiha.

Neji bowed holding back his anger for the Kumo ninja for what happened to his father but he knew his place, "Sorry sir we were separated from our Jounin Senseis."

The man made an audio grunt as he looked down at the children, Bee was the one who spoke once he came back. "Don't worry kids sometimes my Bro is just like that, I'm Bee."

"Hello, I'm Riku Sarutobi, that is Toshiro Yamanaka, Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Koji Uchiha." she pointed to each one as she said their names enjoying the more relaxed and nice Bee.

Guy and Hitomi landed having finally found their students, they rushed up to them after checking on them Hitomi looked as she had seen someone she had lost, "Bee!" she cried out running up and embracing the dark skinned man.

"Hey yo it's little Nii." he laughed patting her back. "Look at how much you've grown."

She smiled and looked towards the other man quickly letting go and bowing her head, "Thank you for protecting our students Raikage."

On the mention of Raikage the others were shocked they had no idea that who it was.

"Next time send capable ninjas on a mission."

Hitomi nervously laughed along with Bee, Koji weakly lifted his head. "How...how do you know them Sensei?"

"That...is an old story, it was around ten years ago."

* * *

 _'...during the Third Shinobi War I was lost, because of the war I had been split off from my Sensei and teammates during an Iwa ambush. I was alone, I was wounded, and I was lost. I was doing what I could to hide but after two days of wondering the forest I had been found out. Three Iwa ninjas had me cornered and...the things they said were terrible they were going to do awful things and I wasn't in a condition to fight back or stop them. I pushed myself against the base of a tree I had no where else to go but suddenly two streaks of lightening rushed passed me and within seconds the three Iwa shinobi were dead and a hand was out before me.'_

 _"Bee this was a waste of time." Ay shouted._

 _Bee shook his head as he helped the young Hitomi to her feet, a small tear in her eye as she embraced the man. "Thank you...but why would you help me? I'm from Konoha...even I heard about your fight with Minato."_

 _"Yes Bee why did we help her, if Konoha sent really fighters and not children in battle they might be in a better situation in this war." The Raikage huffed._

 _"Ignore my brother, but I helped because it was the right thing to do. Three Iwa adults going to kill a Konoha kid isn't fair...besides, we maybe enemies today but I hold out hope for us being friends tomorrow."_

 _'It was Bee's words that keep me going, I managed to find one of Minato's special kunias, I took hold of it. I was out of energy and time, my wound wasn't healing. I passed out and awake in the arms of him, he found me and got me home. He was the only person I told about what happened between me, the Raikage and Bee.'_

* * *

"That is how I know them twice now." Hitomi smiled.

"We will take the goods from here...just make sure you get home safely." Ay said, it had to be one of the nicest things he said to someone outside the village.

Guy gave them a thumbs up, "Thank you Raikage I hope this will help with relations between our village."

The Raikage just laughed at that, "Bee we are leaving."

"Goodbye Hitomi, next time I hope we can spend more time together." Bee said picking up his half of the goods before the two left the Leaf ninjas.

"Well team I say we start the journey home, Lee I will take Koji." Guy suggested.

"No need Sensei, I will carry him home. This will be good training!" Lee cheered as he already dashed off with Guy not far behind him.

"Those two don't really have an off switch do they?" Toshiro asked.

"No." Neji and Tenten said in unison.


	6. Victory Dinner

The return to Konoha was shockingly quick, but with Koji sleeping most of the way it really must have only felt like a few hours to him. Lee running at full speed for as much of the time more then likely wasn't the best idea so upon arriving at the gates Koji physical clawed the ground and dragged himself off of Lee. Toshiro couldn't help but laugh at his teammate's uneasy expression as he helped him up, "What Koji was he running to fast for you?" he laughed aloud as he punched Koji's arm.

"Ow!" Koji growled as he rubbed his still hurt arm from the blade, instead of fighting thou he playfully punched his arm back and the two laughed together for the first time in a long time. Riku smiled at this it made her happy to see them getting along together, she gripped her shoulder as well it getting wounded as well but thankfully it was minor just like his.

Team Guy said their goodbyes before heading off, Lee and Guy to train, Tenten was heading home to sharpen some of her dulled down blades, and Neji was returning to the clan compound. Hitomi frown as she spoke, "He left us to report the mission...dammit." she mumbled removing a small notebook from her flak jacket. "Toshiro you are in charge make sure both of them go to the hospital and receive proper care for their wounds I need to get this taken care of." Hitomi didn't wait for an answer as she was suddenly gone leaving her students just inside the gate of the village.

Toshiro had an evil smile as he prodded the two of them forward, "You heard Sensei get going as your de facto leader I will make sure you get to the hospital!" he declared to everyone.

Koji and Riku gave him strange looks before looking towards each other both just confused by his reaction, "Toshiro? Are you okay?" Riku asked as they all began to walk.

* * *

Hitomi stood before the Hokage in his office, she had just set down the journal that detailed all the events she was there for. "We completed our portion of the mission, just as you thought and the intel stated Tadashi indeed attack seeking to try and provoke a war between us and the Land of Lightening. From what I could gather he was aiming specifically for Riku Sarutobi, he must have know who she was and that she was going to be on this mission."

The Third turned for a second and looked out the window something was off about this and he had a feeling Konoha itself was involved, "What else do you have to report?" he spoke calmly despite that deep down he was furious knowing Danzo must have had a hand in this it wasn't unlike him to give out harmful information to under mind him or even provoke him into a war.

"Tadashi managed to split Guy and myself apart, using what I would guess is a more power version of the Hidden Mist jutsu we were in an illusion where we show each other as him. I wasn't their for the kids but from what we could get out of them he controlled four people or puppets...or something else we were not able to get details or examine them, the Raikage and his adopted brother came to save them. After a brief exchange we parted ways...we didn't get the chance to confirm if Tadashi was truly killed but I trust Bee sir and if anyone was equip to take him out it was those two. As for injuries Riku received a minor wound to her shoulder as well as Koji, he was trying to protect her but the blade still reached her. All other injuries were not important enough to report on." Hitomi listed off everything in her journal for the Hokage before she closed it.

"I see well..."

"I...have one last thing Lord Third, Koji Uchiha awakened his Sharigan, from what I was told it happened while he was protecting Riku." Hitomi closed the journal before handing a copy of her page in a standard report form.

"Thank you Hitomi, you are dismissed." Hiruzen spoke in a tired manner as he rubbed his temple a stress headache bothering him.

Hitomi bowed before she left the room, the window outside of his office opened. "Lord Third what are your orders?" a masked ANBU asked on his knee with his head lowered.

"You will inform Danzo to come here at once." He ordered.

Without a question the ANBU left knowing his mission.

* * *

Storm clouds had gathered over the the village, the three members of Team Nine had just left the hospital with Riku laughing as she looked into the sky her mood change. "Well this sucks, I heard that new outdoor noodle place opened finally." she grumbled.

Toshiro produced yet another rose, "Fair lady no worries, we shall find another place for us to eat...and by us I mean Koji will, get moving dog." Toshiro clapped his hands together.

Koji rolled his eyes and flashed a smile, "Alright I will find us a place to eat as a team since prince pretty asked so nicely." he made sure his tone on the second half of his sentence was as sarcastic as possible. As he started to walk he stopped, an older man was walking down the street towards the team, Koji had a smile and bow. The older man looked like he had seen his fair share in his life time, bandages covered part of his head, his arm tucked away, and a cane echoed with each few steps. "Danzo!"

Riku and Toshiro looked confused.

"Ah Koji, I heard a rumor you had returned home from a mission. Sorry I can't stay I have business to deal with." The old man didn't even offer a smile as he quickly made his way down the road.

Riku popped up first behind Koji, "Danzo, how do you know him?" she asked.

Toshiro rubbed his chin before joining the other two, "Who was that?"

Riku looked shocked, "That was Danzo Shimura he is one of the village elders?! Did you not pay attention!" She racked Toshiro over the head. "Plus he was on my Grandfather's Genin team when they were kids."

Koji cleared his throat, "He is close with my guardians so once in awhile he talks with them." he answered Riku's question to him.

"Lookie what we found here." Asuma stated as he and his team came to a stop.

Riku's smile was back, "Hey Uncle Asuma, what are you and your team doing here?"

"Well we are..." Shikamaru lazily spoke with his hands behind his head until he was interrupt by the larger boy who was eating chips

"We are on are way to Yakinku Q!" Choji declared once he finished his bag of chips.

"Well knowing that the fa..." Toshiro was cut off by his cousin slapping her hand over his lips.

She began to growl in a whisper, "We have one rule we don't use the f.a.t. word."

"I'm sure what Toshiro meant was that since all of you are coming they are serving their best meats." Koji came in and placed his arm around Toshiro attempting to help him out.

As if on cue Hitomi had arrived walking up to both groups she smiled as she embraced the two boys, "Well who would have thunk it, we are also heading to Yakinku Q as well, I know these two poor souls need some more time out with their friends." she spoke in a tone that seemed like she was teasing but she was being honest about it, she wanted her students to expand their bonds.

Asuma smiled as she scratched his chin, "I think that is a wonderful idea it would serve everyone well."

The two Senseis agreed as they lead their teams to Yakinku Q, the eight of them were seated around a larger booth then normal on the back side of the table was Ino, Koji, and Choji. On the frontside was Riku, Shikamaru, and Toshiro, both Asuma and Hitomi sat at the ends of the tables. The dinner started off slowly the raw salted beef tongue had just been spread out over the grill. Hitomi broke the silence as she looked at each member of Asuma's team. "So from what I heard you four tend to come here a lot."

"Yeah, we come here everytime we complete a mission." Choji smiled his eyes focused on the beef.

Across the table Riku was also focusing all her attention on the food, the duo locked eyes for a second a glint in them neither one wanting the other to beat them to the first bite, Toshiro smiled as he looked over at his cousin, "My moneys on Riku, when it comes to beef no one will stop her."

Ino smirked, "Really? Because I know for a fact that Choji will destroy her."

Koji and Shikamaru stared at each other not sure how to take this situation, Shikamaru just shrugged but Koji choose to get in on the fun. "No way Ino, Riku is the champ." he laughed.

As the time pass the laughter and chatting never stopped, Koji and Ino spent a bunch of time talking since the two normally wouldn't have. Shikamaru was complaining about how this was getting to be a drag and Toshiro was right there with him. Finally there was Choji and Riku, it had come down to the final piece of beef neither one of them willing to give in and let the other have it. Chop sticks each pulling towards their owners. "Enough!" Toshiro shouted he was done with this game, it was funny at first but now it had gone on to far as he took a kunai and cut the meat in two. The two shot Toshiro a glare before smiling at each other.

"Next time Choji we find out who really is the best." Riku laughed softly to herself.

Choji nodded, "Don't expect me to hold back."

After paying the teams said their goodbyes most of them heading off in different directions, Hitomi waited until they were gone before she spoke to Asuma. "The Chunin Exams are coming soon...have you put any thought of entering your team?"

"I won't lie I have thought about it, I think it could be good for them...I mean there are risks involved but I think they could handle it as long as they work together. Have you thought about entering yours?" Asuma asked.

"Maybe, I do wonder if the Third would accept having his Granddaughter in the exams this early."

"You never know with the old man." Asuma lit up a cigarette.

Hitomi rubbed her chin now as she began to think on if she would volunteer her team, the pair said goodbye each other before heading out toward their home.

* * *

Koji was humming a song to himself but stopped and ducked down once he heard and saw a the tip of a kunai broke through the fence to his left, his Sharingan activated almost on instinct as he leap over a kunai in his hand ready for the one who throw the blade. Once over he was staring at the pink hair kunoichi Sakura, the two were not expecting to see each other as Koji's eyes reverted back to his normal onyx color. "Ummm...hi." he said trying to break the awkward silence between them. "You umm training?"

Sakura nodded, "After our last mission...I have to get better." she spoke softly but there was confidence in her words.

Koji climbed down from the fence, "Did something happen?"

"I was useless...I've never felt more useless in my life. I stood there and watched as Sasuke and Naruto both risked their lives to protect Tazuna and I just stood there...I stood on the sidelines and did nothing but cry...but not again, I will not be know as a useless Kunoichi who just stands by and lets others protect her, I will be at their side fighting." Sakura announced choosing to change herself.

"Well why are you training alone then? Shouldn't you be training with those two so you can work and grow together?"

"We were doing that earlier but to get up to them I need to keep pushing myself even after we finish training together." she nodded.

Koji scratched his head and then his Sharingan was in his eyes again as he spun the kunai once, "Well then, I may not be either of them but I can help you train once in awhile Sakura."

She smiled at the thought and had another kunai in hand, "Don't expect me to hold back against you."

* * *

"Please Ino you know that Sasuke doesn't like anyone, you really think you have a chance at a relationship with him?" Toshiro laughed aloud at his cousin as the pair walked towards their homes together.

"I have a better chance then you do with any girl in the village they all know about you and your flower crap!" She shouted at him but the two stopped as they were looking at two Suna ninja one male and the other female they looked to be lost, Toshiro didn't waste a heart beat as he rushed forward. In his hand a white rose which was weird for him normally he just gave out red roses.

"A desert beauty deserves a beautiful flower, you seem to be lost can I be of any help?" Toshiro smirked staring into the the eyes of the blonde women.

The girl was annoyed by this as she dropped the rose and crushed it, "Let me guess you do this for any girl who looks your way, I don't have time to waste on a weakling like you."

"Come on Temari, Gaara is waiting we shouldn't keep him waiting." the mostly covered guy next to her stated.

"Let's go then Kankuro." Temari answered as her and Kankuro began to walk away.

Toshiro simple smiled as he noticed Temari looked back at him a look of disdain as she looked at him, Ino walked up to her cousin rubbing her head. "You have to make everything difficult don't you."

"She is perfect." Toshiro stated.

Ino looked at him confused, "How?"

"She was honest about how she felt she didn't hide or lie, she truly is a desert rose, a rare person who tells it like it is." Toshiro had a smile on his face the rest of the way home wondering what this Temari girl was like and what he could do to show her who he really was.

* * *

Riku was waving she had just passed Ramen Ichiraku and Naruto was heading towards the place, "Hey Naruto." For the first time in a long time she was about to break a rule that her father forced down her since she was a kid and that was to stay away from Naruto.

"Riku? What's up?" he asked a little confused by this as well.

Riku was embarrassed about it but she bowed her head, "Naruto I came to say I'm sorry, over the years I know I've never been a good friend to you. But seeing you with my younger cousin...I can see that you are a good guy and I want to forget what others have told me. I want to be your friend if you are okay with that."

Naruto had his normal big dumb smile as he scratched his head, "Hey we are friends and don't worry about Konohamaru I will make sure to teach him a lot. Would you like to join me for some ramen?"

"Next time, I just ate at Yakinku Q with my team and my uncle's team." Riku frowned a little.

"Don't worry about it." he gave Riku a thumbs up, "Next time we will enjoy ramen together."

Riku cheered up and give Naruto a thumbs up as well. "I will look forward to it."


	7. Who is in, who is out

"That idea is dumb Toshiro!" Koji shouted.

Riku stared at her team her hands rubbing both sides of her temple, it had been ten minutes of both of them arguing over who was right. We were assigned a simple mission to capture a boar that was destroying a local farmer's crops, but with these two fighting over the best way to trap the beast. It was a little upsetting, finally Riku put her foot down. "Enough since you two won't listen to each other I will make the plan, Toshiro to get the bait Koji set up the snare.

Hitomi was watching from a tree this mission she was letting her students take charge she was just watching them to her this would determine if she would put them forward to take the Chunin Exam. She nodded at the fact that Riku was taking charge of the team now, Koji and Toshiro were both skilled at various things but when it came to leadership she knew that Riku was the best of the three of them.

Koji finished setting up the snare covering the rope lop on the ground with various leaves, Toshiro came back a few carrots, an apple, and a pear. Carefully he set the fruits and vegetables inside of the circle, Riku smiled as the three of them climbed up the trees and began to wait. Riku stood at the ready, Koji keep a look out for the boar, and Toshiro closed his eyes and leaned against the tree. Things were quiet in the forest but that ended as a hawk flew overhead, Hitomi starred at the hawk intently she knew what this meant before she looked back down to see the boar charging forward.

The Beast stopped as it saw the pile of food just sitting there, slowly it approached the food, sniffing the air to make sure nothing else was around it stepped forward and began to eat. Toshiro simple pushes the counter weight out of the tree, as the rock fell the rope pulled around it's legs trapping the beast as it pulls it up into the tree.

Riku cheered, "All we have to do is get it outside the village and we are done.

"Very good the three of you came together and worked together on a trap, now lets get this little guy out of here." Hitomi smiled.

The three genin worked together to lift the boar as a team completing the mission together.

* * *

Hitomi smiled as she turned in her report to Iruka, "Another mission completed by Team Nine." she said with a smile.

"Thanks, glad to see another mission is complete." Iruka stated as he took the paperwork.

Hitomi laughed, "Come Iruka you have to be glad to see me as well." she teased as Kakashi entered the room, Hitomi stepped aside while the two of them spoke about Naruto. She was respectful enough to not listen as she waited outside the room. Once Kakashi had exited she was walking next to him. "I take it you saw the hawk?"

Kakashi nodded, "Have you been thinking of entering your students?"

"I've been debating it, I talked to Asuma about it and I judged them on this final mission we did. I placed the mission in their hands and that helped me make my choice." she answered.

The duo first met up with Asuma and Kurenai, after a quick exchange they entered a large gathering room, the Hokage was seated at the back of the room and various other Jounin and Jounin instructors who would monitor the test had gathered.

The Hokage was the first to speak, "You all know why you have gathered here today, we will now choose the candidates for the Chunin Examinations. To begin would those in charge of the rookie genin please step forward."

Kakashi, Kurenai, Hitomi, and Asuma stepped forward, "Kakashi, Kurenai, Hitomi, and Asuma. What do you say? Are there any in your squads you would recommend and you feel are ready for the exams despite their inexperience? As you know any genin who has carried out eight or more mission is eligible to take the exams, beyond that only you can say if they are ready. So Kakashi you begin." the Third spoke in a calm matter as keep his pipe in his mouth.

Kakashi lifted his hand up, "I lead squad seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno. I Kakashi Hatake recommend all three of these genin for the Chunin Exams."

Kurenai made the same hand sign as she looked at the Hokage, "And my squad is team eight Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and now I Kurenai Yuhi recommend all three."

It was Hitomi's turn, "I am the Jounin of squad nine, Riku Sarutobi, Koji Uchiha, Toshiro Yamanaka. I Hitomi Nii recommend all three of my students."

Asuma was the last, "And my squad is number ten, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and now I Asuma Sarutobi recommend all three."

Some of the other Jounin in the room audible gasped at the thought of all four Jounin recommending all their students. Others spoke in whispers about this, and some just stood silently keeping their thoughts to themselves. The Hokage simply nodded as Iruka stepped forward, "Hold on just a minute!"

"Yes? What is it Iruka?"

The Four Jounin in front of the Hokage all turned their attention towards Iruka, "Lord Hokage with all respect the twelve names that were just given were all my students at the Academy, I know their skills and abilities. Everyone of them has made great progress but it is too soon for them. They need more experience before they are ready for the exams, they will all fail if they are allowed to take it now."

Kakashi was the first to counter his argument, "I was made a Chunin six years younger then Naruto is now."

"Naruto is nothing like you!" Iruka shouted as he walked through the other Jounin, "Are you trying to destroy him?!"

"Well they're always complaining about not being challenged enough." Kakashi remained his normal calm and cool demeter. "Maybe wiping out on the exams will teach them a lesson, a little pain is good."

"What did you say?!" Iruka was upset by his words.

"Oh nothing fatal of course but seriously Iruka, relax. Listen I understand how you feel it's very personal for you and it upsets you..."Kakashi was then interrupted.

"Alright Kakashi that is enough, back off you've said enough." Kurenai declared.

"On the contrary Kurenai, Iruka needs to hear this." Kakashi said as he turned his focus back to Iruka.

Hitomi and Asuma stayed out of this they were pretty sure they knew what he was going to say and he was right it needed to be said to Iruka. "He needs to realize they are not his students anymore, they're mine."

"Fine then! But these exams could destroy them you know that!" Iruka was now cut off by the Third Hokage.

"Iruka, you have made your point I understand. Accordingly I have made my decision as to what to do. We will hold a special preliminary test, Iruka you will be in charge with this. If any of the rookie genin fail I will deny them entrance into the exams, but should they pass this will be the end of your protest." The Hokage made his choice. "Now I will take the names of the other genin that you feel are ready." he spoke out to the other Jounin in the room.

After several more names were given the Jounin were all dismissed, Asuma stayed behind to talk with his father, Kakashi and Iruka left together planning out the pre exam test for his team that left Hitomi alone with Kurenai. The two of them began to walk outside of the Hokage's tower, "Do you think Kakashi was a little harsh to Iruka?" Kurenai asked.

Hitomi shook her head, "It was harsh but it need to be said, he isn't the teacher of these kids anymore they are ours to teach...sometimes you have to let things happen even if they are not one hundred percent prepared for them. That is how life is anyways, you can't be prepared for everything."

* * *

Later that night, Hitomi was observing her student Koji he was at training field three and he looked to be waiting for someone. Double check that she had all three forms still she saw it was Sakura Haruno. "Hmmm one of Kakashi's students." she mumbled to herself.

"Why yes she is." Kakashi was behind Hitomi his book in hand.

Hitomi gripped her chest before punching him in the arm, "Did you really have to do that?!" she growled in a low whisper.

He laughed softly, "I noticed this the other night, it seems Sakura has requested Koji's help in training so...as she put it. 'Doesn't sit on the sidelines while Sasuke and Naruto risk their lives to protect her.'" Kakashi said doing air quotes.

Hitomi rubbed her chin, "I see...but why Koji?"

"Because he found her training alone and offered to help." he answered simply. "It seems they are not the only two of our students who have been interacting together, while I was coming here I noticed Riku and Naruto eating ramen together."

"Really I guess it would have to do with Naruto and Konohamaru being pretty close together." Hitomi laughed, "But a question is why are you out here?"

"I check in on my students, even when they go off for training that she wouldn't want her teacher or teammates finding out about."

* * *

Toshiro was looking at Rock Lee as he dashed around it had been an hour of him and his sensei running in circles around the market area. It was so annoying they were like children but worse. "Do you two do anything else? It's been an hour and all you have done is run in circles!"

"Well Toshiro you could join us, it may help you discover your Power of Youth!" Guy declared as he pointed at the young man.

"Yes join us Toshiro, if you train with me it will assist you in becoming stronger as well!" Lee took up a pose next to his Sensei.

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "No way."

Lee smiled, "Koji would do it."

Toshiro looked even more annoyed by this as he got up, "Lee I will..." he suddenly stopped as he noticed Tenten and Neji were just kinda watching their Sensei and teammate do their extra training. "Oh but I forgot I promised Tenten a lovely night on the town."

Tenten looked at him confused as Toshiro walked up and took her arm, "Tenten thank you for accepting." he smiled widely as he began to whisper to her, "You get me away from these two and I will owe you."

Neji smirked a little at his old friend.

Tenten looked shocked and angry about this, "Toshiro I would ne..." Toshiro laughed loudly interrupting her as he place an arm around her as he began to walk a flower now in Tenten's hand.

"Yes Tenten I know we are going to have an awesome time." He said loudly as he walked away with her.

After putting more then a few roads between him and the two fools in green spandex Toshiro laughed and let Tenten go, "Thanks I owe you one." he smiled as she smacked him over the head with her fist.

"You owe me more then one!" she declared as she gripped his collar and began to shake him.

* * *

Riku smiled at Naruto as the two had a bowl of ramen before them she laughed a little as he told her of their last mission, "So you near got sweep away by the river?"

Naruto looked down in defeat but then Riku placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey that is why they place us on teams sometimes we all need the help of others, I mean look at the mission we did today. Hitomi Sensei left us alone to work together on it and it almost didn't work, Koji and Toshiro were arguing non stop about who's trap idea would work the best. Finally I had to put my foot down and take charge."

Naruto smiled, "Well it's good they have you look like I will have to watch out for you if you try to beat me at being the Hokage."

Riku playfully punched his arm, "You don't have to worry about that, I have no plans to be the Hokage."

"Really?! Why wouldn't you want to be the Hokage?" Naruto asked dumbfounded by this.

"Well after seeing my Grandpa do it I guess I just don't want to after seeing how much of his time it took." She stated.

The two of them broke apart their chopsticks and began to eat together, the two of the went through three bowls each before they finished. Teuchi leaned forward and began to whisper to Naruto as he began to shake his head, "Nononono!" he blushed.

Riku looked over at the two of them confused, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Riku! I swear!" Naruto nervously got up waving his arms across his body in a no motion.

Riku laughed at his reaction before taking out her coin purse Naruto stopped her, "Don't worry Riku this one is on me." he smiled.

Riku smiled, "Thank you Naruto but next time I am buying then." she waved once the two of them split up after walking a bit together.

* * *

The Next morning the genin of Team Nine had gathered awaiting Hitomi who had asked them to gather, Koji was laying on a park bench, Toshiro sat with his back leaning on the back rest of the bench, and Riku was sitting cross legged.

"So what did everyone do last night?" Riku asked turning back and looking at the two boys.

Koji was the first to speak, "I was training." He knew Sakura was a little embarrassed about having to ask him for help so he only told a half truth.

Toshiro on the other just rubbed his head, "I don't want to talk about it." he grumbled.

"Fine then, I unlike you two was making bonds with our fellow genin. I was eating ramen with Naruto." Riku laughed.

"Why would you want to hang out with that loser?" Toshiro asked.

"He isn't a loser, if you would get to know him you would know he is an awesome guy." Riku argued.

Koji thought about it, "Maybe you are right Riku, it might be fun hanging out with him."

"Of course you would want to Koji losers always stick together." Toshiro laughed as he got up.

Riku groaned at that comment.

"Alright cool your jets." Hitomi ordered as she appeared handing upside down from the tree above her three students.

"Sensei!" They all hopped up, "So why did you call us here?"

"Well it's for these." Hitomi reached into her pouch just over her hip. She pulled out three forms. "These are the forms for you to take part in the Chunin Exams."

She handed them out to each one of her students, they started with their names and then read.

 _I, Hitomi Nii  
recommend the above named  
student for participation in the  
Chunin examination._

 _Jounin,  
_ Hitomi Nii

"I put all of your names forward since I believe you are all ready to attempt to gain this new rank, now this isn't forced if you feel you are not ready you can pass on it and wait until next year. If you are going to go through with it, sign your name below and meet at room three-o-one at the Academy. You must be there by three p.m. in five days. Until then spend your time wisely." She smiled softly as each one of her students took a form.

Riku had a large smile she was willing and ready to take the exams, Koji looked confident and nodded, Toshiro looked indifferent. "So we have the choice?" Toshiro asked.

"Yup if you don't want to take it you don't have to, you have five days to think on it. I will be around but until then I would start training on some new skills, you never know what you will run into during the exams." Hitomi smiled, "Be prepared...for anything." she spoke softly as if she was warning them for the exam. She was gone, using the body flicker technique to leave the area.


	8. Iruka's Test

The early morning dew was still on the lawn as Riku stepped out, today she had agree'd to help her Grandfather clean out an old room in the Hokage's manor. It wasn't the more exciting request but she loved her Grandfather and wants to help him when she can, the soft wind was cooling on the warm day. Strangle she had an odd feeling, turning back she didn't see anything but she couldn't help shake the feeling someone was following her. Without warning her stalker leap from behind the build and rushed Riku from her blindspot, wrapping his arms around her waist he began to kick her. She looked down annoyed with what she saw, her cousin Konohamaru. "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer at first and just keep kicking until Riku grabbed him by the collar of his top and lifted him up face to face with her. "You can't take the boss from me!"

Riku's head was titled now as she looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

"You are taking Big Brother Naruto from me!" he shouted.

Riku laughed softly setting him down and messed up his hair, "Konohamaru the reason I was hanging out with him is because I wanted to thank him for being like a brother to you. I'm not stealing him I promise." she smiled. "Why don't you go play with him and your friends, I got to go do something for Grandpa."

She was happy that she could resolve that as she watched her cousin walk away happily allowing her to get to the manor. She was greeted by her Grandfather the Third Hokage and lead to the room, "Now Riku what we are doing is not just cleaning the room, what you are looking for is a specify scroll marked Tobirama Senju, it will be an older scroll." He smiled and closed the door behind him.

Riku's smile faded, she knew it was a bit selfish but she was hoping he would stay. Over the years her Grandpa had always been busy being the Hokage and at times she wished he would just drop his duties and spend a little more time with her, she exhaled feeling guilty for these feelings. She looked over the room shelves after shelves of scrolls, the only light source was a few lit candles since this room had no power or windows to make it less likely to be broken into. "I will just get this done for him." she spoke softly as she began to search for the scroll.

It had been a few hours since Riku arrived, she had been alone the whole time scroll after scroll was pilled up on the tables without the candles, suddenly she felt a cold breeze and a shiver shot down her spine. The candles were all blow out and a low laughed echoed. "Hello Riku Sarutobi, I believe I have what you are looking for." the voice snarled as the door opened revealing a ninja from the village hidden in the rain. He lifted the scroll and she saw Senju on it. "Say goodbye to your Grandfathers precious scroll.

Riku thou just smiled and crossed her arms, "I know what you are trying to do, you are trying to get me to reveal what scroll I'm looking for but it won't work that only has the clan name on it, nothing about the First's given name." she laughed but then clasped her hands over her mouth.

He suddenly threw three bolas at Riku, she managed to dodge one but one wrapped her ankles together and another pinned her arms as it wrapped around them and her chest. "No you can't take the First's scroll!"

The man smirked as he quickly located the scroll marked Hashirama Senju as if he knew where it was located and took off. Riku struggled and shouted until she knew he was gone as she laughed, "This had to be some kind of test...but would Grandpa do something like that to me?" she wondered as she dug out a kunai from her pouch and began to cut the ropes from the bolas.

* * *

Iruka smiled, "Good this will prove that they are not ready." he walked into the Hokage's office and bowed his head. "Sir, I managed to trick Riku into revealing the scroll you ordered her to find and captured her."

Hiruzen took a long puff from his pipe as he extended his hand and took the scroll written by Hashirama Senju, he hide a smile and lowed the scroll under his desk as Riku threw the door open. "Grandpa I got two pieces of news, first some Rain ninja attacked me but I tricked him into grabbing the wrong scroll."

"Don't worry, Iruka captured this thief no need to warn us about him." the Third stated lifting the scroll up.

Iruka looked defeated having not only been tricked by one of his former students but the Third still keeping the test hidden even thou she passed, "Good job Iruka Sensei." Riku smiled and then held up the scroll with Tobirama Senju's seal on it. "Anything else Gra...Lord Third?"

"No you should head out and focus on your training, you are entering the Chunin exams after all."

Riku smiled and quickly ran out.

"How have the rest of the tests gone?" The Third asked.

"Just like this one, All of Teams Seven and Ten passed, and of Teams Eight and Nine the only ones left are Kiba Inuzuka, Koji Uchiha, and Toshiro Yamanaka."

"So nine of the twelve have passed but you will keep going and test them all right?" The Third asked as he took a deep breath and stared at the Chunin.

"Of course sir, you even said if just one of them fails you will revoke their entry into the exams. I may have been wrong but I keep these three last for a reason, Toshiro has shown no ability with tai or ninjutsu, Koji and Kiba both like to take charge I plan to use that against them."

"I see...I will expect a report tomorrow and you will inform all their Jounin Sensei's on if they pass or not." Hiruzen ordered before he turned in his chair.

Iruka nodded before using the transformation jutsu to take the appears of the Rain shinobi again and leaving through the door.

* * *

Toshiro stopped, he was attempting to walking home. His arms were crossed as he began to impatiently tap his foot, "You can come out..."

The rain village ninja phased through the wall behind Toshiro reaching towards the young genin, Toshiro jumped away from the man as his eyes glared at him.

"You should just give up now kid, during the exams I would have slit your throat before you even noticed me." he laughed menacingly as he pulled out one of his umbrellas. "Or I could kill you now save me and all my teammates the trouble of waiting."

Toshiro just smirked and then began to laugh aloud, "Do you really thinking I'm afraid of someone like you?"

"You will be." the man suddenly throw the umbrella in the air.

It suddenly it began to shower the area in senbons, but Toshiro didn't react. He simply walked forward towards the man as the senbons passed through him as if they had no mass. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice this little genjutsu? I may not have much skill in tai or ninjutsu but one thing I do know is genjutsu, now it's time for my surprise."

"What?!" The rain village shinobi tried to pull back but watched as the young Yamanaka slowly dissolved into rose petals. Vines shot from the ground and wrapped around both of his ankles and his wrists, he began to struggle and attempts to free himself.

"Fang over fang!"

Suddenly the rain ninja found himself back in reality being struck by the Inuzuka human beast taijutsu as Kiba and Akamaru leap back after finishing their attack, "Get out!" he growled.

The ninja got up and grumbled something under his breath before he vanished, Kiba looked over at Toshiro and gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks for getting me out of that genjutsu it was so weird."

Toshiro simply smiled be that faded, "Is it weird that he was going on about the Chunin exams?"

"Yeah, I mean how did he even know we we let in?" Kiba wondered as he lifted Akamaru back onto his head.

* * *

Koji was relaxing in the training field, he had just spent the day training alone and he was beat. He was looking up at the sky just taking it all in when he heard a voice. "Someone like you will fail the exam and will never become a Chunin."

Koji shot up and saw the rain ninja leaning against a tree, "What do you want?" he spoke his eyes never leaving the unknown man as his one tomoe Sharingan forming in his eyes.

The man was not expecting him to have that as he took a step back, he regained himself and didn't break eye contact. "I would hate to help kill off the Uchiha so how about you just give up on the exam."

"How about you actually stand before me." Koji said as he drew a kunai from his pouch and threw it at a tree, the clone vanished.

The air lightened up as whoever that was left, leaving not a trace of who he was or what he was really after.

* * *

Hitomi sat alone inside her home, her bathrobe pull tight as she sipped on warm tea. A knock on the door broke the silence, set down her tea she walked over and opened the door, a soft smile on her face. "Hello Iruka, I take it your tests are done?" she asked tilting her head.

"Every single one of them passed." he answered in a huff.

Hitomi winked, "Iruka you should be happy."

"I still think it is too soon for them to be doing this..."

Hitomi gripped her robe and lowered it exposing her shoulder as she placed a finger to her lips, "But Iruka, they bested your traps." she leaned forward and forced her breasts together. "You can't go back on your word now." she teased as she closed the door with a girlish giggle.

Quickly she fixed her robe and walked back to her couch she still had her tea to enjoy.


	9. Chunin Exams, Get to the room

The morning had come, the Chunin exams were going to start today. Team nine gathered outside the Academy, it was the first time they had all been back since they meet their Sensei. The team entered and walked up to the third floor, it was Toshiro that looked around as if something was off. Riku turned to him, "Toshiro are you okay?"

He shook his head, "Something is up, we are in an illusion but lets just play along for now."

Riku looked a bit confused at why he would say that but Koji placed a hand on her shoulder, "Toshiro is just thinking, if we reveal too much about ourselves then others could use that against us."

Riku nodded, "Alright I get that."

They walked towards the room marked three-zero-one and see two guys blocking the way with more then a few others arguing about getting in, they must also be the ones who came in early. The one with three bandages on his face opened his mouth first, "This is it? This is who they are letting in? You kids have no business being in the Chunin Exams."

The man next to him laughed, "I bet at least half of them die before the day is over."

"What did you say!" one over excited genin shouted as he charged forward.

The spike black hair kid easily sweeps the charging kid's legs out knocking him to the floor, he then turns his attention to Riku. "Oh look what we have here, miss I'm only here because of who my grandfather is."

Riku look angry as she choked back her rage and looked away, it was Toshiro who took the lead. "Oh cute these two losers think they know anything about Riku, what next make fun of Koji here? Mock me for loving all the ladies? No, then now you can get out of our way."

The pair laughed, "Please, what can someone like you do?"

Koji stepped next to Toshiro now and so did Riku, "You won't be dealing with just him." the Uchiha spoke calmly.

"You deal with us, we are a team for a reason." Riku glared.

"Ha I actually like these three it will be a shame to see them disfigured in the exams." The brown hair one spoke this time.

Toshiro just smiled as his hands clasped together, his eyes locked on the two men before he looked to Riku and nodded, before he could speak thou Riku opened her mouth first. "Alright playtime is over, how about you release the genjutsu you have on all of us."

"Riku what are you doing?" Toshiro whispered.

Koji reassured the young man, "Misinformation can be just as important of a weapon."

Some of the other genin around look around confused as they began to whisper among each other, "I thought the Third Hokage's Granddaughter was smarter then that."

"She is crazy." Another spoke.

Riku rolled her eyes before brushing her bangs out of her face, "Come on lets find the real room." She hooked her arms around one of Toshiro's and one of Koji's before the group left walking towards the stairwell to find the real classroom of three-zero-one.

* * *

Izumo and Kotetsu smiled, the last of the people were through their genjutsu as they watched them leave. "Well maybe the rookies will make an impact this year." Izumo spoke confidently.

The two of them felt a cold shiver go down their spines as a pair of arms wrapped around each one's shoulder, they two chunin were pulled into as large pair of breasts as Hitomi smiled at them. "Oh look at you two. I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Hitomi!" Kotetsu struggled to speak as he was gasping for air.

Izumo managed to break free and drag Kotetsu away, "Hitomi...it's nice to see you, but please don't try to kill us with your love."

Hitomi smiled as she released the two men, "That's all you have to say after you two left me." Her tone was that of someone pretending to be hurt.

"Hitomi we didn't leave you, you were promoted." Kotetsu laughed as he poked her shoulder.

Hitomi chuckled as she brushed her hair back, "So how did my three genin do?"

"Well..." Izumo spoke up and Hitomi crossed her arms. "Despite not listening to the crowd they knew we had a genjutsu in place making them think they are on the third floor. The girl did most the talking for the group."

Hitomi felt pride in hearing what Riku did, "How did the other rookies do?"

"Kurenai's team was the first to arrive, that little dog the Inuzuka has spoiled the genjutsu, next was your team, Asuma's team was next I think that Shikamaru kid had it found out as soon as he got in the Academy, and finally Kakashi's team figured it out even faster and made no attempt to hide what they could do, we stopped since most of the other teams had arrived. Now we are just waiting for Ibiki before we begin the first official test." Izumo explained to Hitomi.

"Well I will take my leave and join my fellow Jounin in watching, take care of the testing." she winked. "And you better join me for some food soon or else." she threatened with a giggle before leaving.

Izumo exhaled and rubbed the top of his head, "Was she always like this even when we were all genin?"

Kotetsu nodded, "Yes she was, but come on you know it funny."

* * *

Team nine felt like they were on the outside looking in seeing that most of all the other genin in the classroom looked older and way more experienced then them. The three keep to themselves for the most part, Toshiro thou caught a few glimpses of his Desert Rose. Koji however placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head, "Now isn't the time Toshiro we need to focus on the exam now another girl."

Toshiro pushed the Uchiha's hand off of his shoulder and snorted, "It's always time for love." But as he finished Riku caught his eye and she had her arms crossed and an angry look in her eyes. "Okay fine."

The door opened one final time as Team Seven walked in, Koji was shocked to see them thinking that of all the rookies they would be the least likely since they had Naruto on their squad. Something wasn't right thou Sasuke's eyes were locked on Koji and he looked enraged, not stopping he made his way over to him. "What the hell kinda training did you do with that Rock Lee kid!?" he demanded.

Koji didn't resist or looked worry, "I just trained with him, once my Sharingan activated it just became part of our routine."

Sasuke glared at the other Uchiha, "I will not lose to him again because of you."

Koji however look angry now, "I will train my Sharingan with who I want, unlike you I don't have a Sensei who can just show me all the answers I have to figure it out on my own." he growled in almost a whisper it looked like this would have turned into a fist fight but thankfully Ino placed her arms around Sasuke's neck in a loving embrace.

"Sasuke where have you been!?" she asked as he looked up at her annoyed the angry between the Uchiha's broken for now at least. "Boy you have no idea how much I was hoping you would show up here. I've missed those good looks of your's."

Sakura looked more enraged then Sasuke did earlier as she growled at Ino, "Hey you porkier back off he's mine!"

"Miss Forehead they let you in? Still got those frown lines on your billboard brow I see." Ino taunted as she was now at Sasuke's side with only one arm around him.

Sakura was shaking her arms in the air as she shouted at Ino, "Leave my forehead out of it!"

"Sakura please, if anyone is going to win the battle of the heart it will be a Yamanaka." Toshiro laughed a rose in his hand as he leaned next to Ino. "But Ino please you could pick someone better then an Uchiha." He laughed as his cousin, Sakura, and Sasuke all gave him death stares.

"They let you six in too? I knew this was going to be a drag but I didn't know it was going to be this lame." The voice came from Shikamaru the laziest of the rookie ninja as he and Choji walked up now.

"So all three stooges are here." Naruto stated.

"Hey you know what pipsqueak...forget it you are a waste of time." Shikamaru started off with an aggressive tone but soon returned to his non-caring tone.

Choji on the other hand didn't say a word he just keep on eating.

"Sorry but Sasuke will be mine, no matter what my cousin thinks." Ino stated.

Riku rolled her eyes, she had no idea why these two were feuding over a guy who had no feelings for either of them, she looked over at Naruto and smiled. "Good luck once this thing starts Naruto because I'm not going to hold back."

"Good because I don't place to go any less then one hundred percent against you Riku." he gave her a thumbs up as Kiba and the rest of team eight walked up.

"Well well well, it looks like the whole gang is back together again." Kiba smirked as he looked at each of the other nine rookies.

"Oh hi Naruto." she spoke very softly as she turned away in a blush once he looked over at her.

"You guys too huh? Man everyone's here for this stupid thing." Shikamaru grumbled again.

"Yup here we all are, the twelve rookies. This is going to be fun." he laughed. "At least for those of use good enough to make the cut...right Sasuke?"

"Kiba careful you don't get overconfident." Sasuke warned.

"Just wait we are going to blow you guys away, we've been training like crazy."

"What do you think we have been doing? Sitting around picking daisies, you don't know what training means!" Naruto pointed at Kiba.

Hinata was pressing her fingers together, "Don't mind Kiba, I'm sure he didn't really mean anything by it."

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he focused on Hinata who again looked away with a blush.

Choji suddenly began to walk towards Kiba only for the silent Shino to stop him. "What do you want?...what's wrong?"

Shino looked down stopping the large genin from stepping on a small insect. "Thought maybe you didn't see it, didn't want you stepping on it."

"Why you saving it for lunch?" Choji teased.

"Hey you guys." A white haired man with glasses walked towards the rookies, "You might want to try and keep it down a little, I mean no offense but you are the twelve rookies right? Fresh out of the academy? I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves, just cool it. This isn't a class fieldtrip."

"Well who asked you?! Who are you?!" Ino demanded.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, but really look around you." he suggested.

All twelve looked toward the seats to see that most of the room was staring at the twelve at the back of the room, "You've made quite an impression." Towards the left they see a group of ninja that stood out from the rest with their strange outfits and umbrellas on their backs. "See those guys, they are from the rain village, very touchy...they all are. This exam makes everyone tenses and you don't want to rub them the wrong way without them." He then smiled and relaxed, "You can't help it, after all you're just rookies. You remind me of yourself a while back."

Riku looked back to the rain village guys again, _'Was what he said true...are they really touchy about things? They do look a little angry...I'm sure most the people here heard about us being accepted into the exam right away and they are not happy about it either since it will lower their chances.'_

Shaking her head she broke her thought and turned back to Kabuto who was answering something that Sakura had asked. "It's my seventh, well they are held twice a year so this will be my fourth year.

"Wow a veteran you must really be an expert by now." Sakura stated.

Toshiro had now stopped paying attention he was focused on Temari, he smirked as she noticed her eyes were on his but unlike his her's were serious. She shot him a dirty look but he didn't react he just simple smiled before turning away, back to that Kabuto guy reaching for something from his pouch. "I can help you kids out a little...with my ninja info cards."

"What the heck are those?" Sakura asked.

"It's hard to explain but these cards have been chakra encoded with everything I've learned over the past four years. I've got more then two hundred of them." he placed the large deck on the ground. "So you see I have not been completely wasting my time, they may not look like much to the naked eye in fact they are blank." He placed his middle finger in the center of the card and on his other hand lifted two fingers as the card began to rotate. "Don't want just anyone seeing this stuff."

The rookies look on in silence as Kabuto used his chakra to reveal the hidden information on the card, the first card he showed showed how many genin and from what villages they came from.

 _Sand thirty-three, Rain twenty-one, Grass six, Waterfall six, Leaf ninety, and Sound three. For a total of one hundred and fifty-nine._

Kabuto explained why the Chunin exam is held like this with more then one other ninja villages and so they can regulate the total number of shinobi in each village and maintain a balance of power between the villages to prevent another war from breaking out. Kabuto placed his hand over the card and the card was blank again as he placed the card back on the deck.

"Do those cards of your's have info on any of the other candidates?" Sasuke asked.

Kabuto smirked, "They might, you have someone special in mind?"

"I might." he mumbled with a glare.

"Well I can't promise my information is complete or perfect but I can promise I have something on just about everyone...including you guys." Kabuto answered. "So go ahead, tell me everything you know about them. What they look like, where they are from, I should be able to figure it out."

"Gaara of the Desert and..." he paused for a second and glared at Koji. "Rock Lee of the Leaf."

"Well that's no fun you already know their names." Kabuto quickly sliced through his deck and pulled out two cards placing them down. "Okay first up is Rock Lee, the card spun just like the first until finally the information was revealed. The card listed his overall skill in Taijutsu but also his complete lack of ability in ninjutsu and genjutsu. It also revealed his mission count and teammates. Following that he placed the Gaara card down and reveal it's information, his stats were a total mystery but that wasn't the strange thing. He had completed a B ranked missions as a genin. Even Kabuto seemed to be taking back by this, "Their isn't a lot of information on this guy other then that he is a rookie from another land, but I do have this. Every mission he has gone on he has never been hurt not even a scratch."

"The dude has done a B rank as a genin and he has never been injured?!" Shikamaru asked.

"What's the deal with this guy?" Naruto asked.

Koji was quiet but inside he was worried, someone like that was never good news.

"From what I can tell all the villages have sent extremely skilled and gifted shinobi this time around. Of course the hidden Sound village is small and sprang up recently so no one knows anything about it. Those guys are a mystery. Well you get the point the exam is going to be intense this year." he stated lifting up all of his cards and placing them back in his pouch.

"So it would seem, it's almost enough to make you lose your confidence." Hinata said.

"It's a fine time to start thinking like that!" Ino stated.

"Do you really think it will be tougher this time?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah, in the four years I've been coming I've never seen a crop of genins with this much potential before." Kabuto answered.

Riku looked over to Naruto to see him almost bouncing, "Naruto are you okay?" she asked in a whisper.

Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder to show Naruto that she believed in him but he then shot up and pointed at the the other genin in the room looking at them, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to beat everyone of ya!" he declared with complete confidence as he smiled. "Believe it!"

"Hey! What is the idiot trying to do get us killed?!" Ino freaked out as she shouted at Sakura. "Tell your boyfriend to keep his big fat mouth shut!"

"Who's boyfriend?!" Sakura shouted back.

"Oh I forgot you can't get one!"

Toshiro quickly grabbed Ino and pulled her away, "Not the time or the place Ino."

Riku on the other hand laughed softly this was the Naruto she befriend and she was glad to see him as confident as always.

Kiba and Shikamaru complained to Naruto about his actions, as Sakura placed Naruto in a headlock and began to apologize to the large crowd of people. Koji on the other hand was focused on the Sound ninja, the suddenly vanished they were planning something. He watched as they were heading towards Kabuto, the first had a faceplate and spiked up black hair two kunais slipped into his right hand as he threw them at Kabuto forcing him to slide backwards to avoid them. The next one's face was almost covered in bandages as he threw a massive cross punch but Kabuto leaned back and dodged the punch. Suddenly his glasses shattered and he was on his knees throwing up.

"Write this on your card punk, the genin from the Sound village will be Chunin when this is over." the spiked hair one smirked as Naruto and Sakura helped Kabuto.

Koji felt like his body was about to act on it's only when suddenly the one with the bandaged face was in front of him. "Don't even think about it Uchiha."

Koji looked in the reflection of his head band and back at the other rookies, his sharingan had activated without him knowing and now in his right eye a second tomoe had appeared.

A large cloud of smoke suddenly appeared at the front of the room as thirteen uniformed peopled were there. "Alright you baby faced degenerates pipe down and listen up." The large man at the center ordered, his face scarred with a full headband that covered all of the top of his head. "It's time to begin, I am Ibiki Morino your proctor and from this moment...your worst enemy. First you candidates from the village hidden in the Sound knock it off, who told you that you could fight!? You want to fail before we have even begun?!"

"Sorry it's our first time, I guess we are just a little jumpy...sir." the bandaged one stated.

Ibiki smiled at his response knowing it was full of shit, "I will say this once, their will be no combat between candidates so no attacking each other without the permission of your Proctor and even then the use of fatal force is forbidden anyone who thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately...got it?" he tone was deadly serious as he stared into the sea of genin. The other Proctors laughed as Ibiki spoke up again, "Now if we are ready we will proceed to the first round of the Chunin exam. Hand over your paper work in return you will each be given a number, this number determined where you will sit. We will start the written test once you are all seated."

* * *

The groups have all been seated, luckily Riku and Toshiro were close by having gotten numbers seventy-three and eighty-three. Koji on the other hand was off on his own having drawn twenty-nine, Ibiki finally spoke as he tapped a piece of chalk against the blackboard at the front of the room. "Everyone eyes front, there are a few rules that you will be made aware of, and I will not answer any questions so you better pay attention the first time. Alright rule number one is this, the written part of the conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary to what you are used too you all begin the test with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for every question you get wrong so if you miss three your final score will be seven." Ibiki had written on the board two examples of how this would work.

"Rule number two, teams will pass or fail based on the total score of all three members."

Some genin gasped once they heard this as some began to whisper, soon Sakura opened her mother to protest. "What!? Wait a second you mean we all get scored as a team!?"

"Silence!...I have my reasons so shut up and listen. Rule number three, the sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating and for every incident they spot the culprit will lose two points from their score. Be warned their eyes are extremely sharp and if they catch you five times you will be dismissed before the tests are even scored. Anyone fool enough to be caught by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here." Ibiki's tone never changed he was dead serious.

One of the sentinels spoke up, he looked like one of the kids that was blocking the fake room from before, "I've got my eye on you guys." he taunted.

"If you want to be considered shinobi then show us what excellent shinobi you can be." Ibiki had what could pass for a smile as he spoke that last sentence. "One more thing, if any candidate should get a zero on the test then the entire team fails. The final question will not be given out until fifteen minutes before the end of the exam, you will have one hour total."

The room fell silent as the clock tick was the loudest sound, "Begin!" Ibiki ordered starting the first exam of the Chunin exam.

No one wasted a moment as the sound of paper being turned over filled the room, Riku looked down at the first question. _'Okay I can do this Toshiro is smart he will be fine...but Koji and me...this isn't our strong point.'_ Riku exhaled to push the worry out of her mind as she attempted to answer what she could.

Toshiro looked up from his test so this thing was complicated even for him but right now he was fearful for his teammates, if he was going to struggle on this how would the others do. _'I...I could try to cheat.'_

Koji stared at Ibiki for now, he hadn't even looked at a single question he was focusing on his words. _'A point system like this, to show them what we could do on a test like this...'_


	10. Written Exams

Toshiro smiled as he looked down at the questions, each one was more difficult then the next but he was confident he could answer most of these expect the last two and the mysterious tenth question. What he did worry about were his teammates, of the three he was the more intelligent of the three lacking combat abilities he made up with his mind as he easily figured out the decryption of the first question. Pausing he could see that Riku was struggling her pencil was still at her side. _'This quiz is impossible for anyone who is anything less then an overachiever when it comes to studying. Koji will be okay as much as it bugs me he should be able to answer at least half of these...but Riku she is smart but something like this isn't her forte...I...I could cheat for her.'_ Toshiro took a moment to compose himself that was when something else caught his eye, a shined up mirror in the room was being manipulated by Tenten. _'That's it...this test isn't about what we actually know, it's about how well we can cheat to assist our team and ourselves. I'm sure Koji will figure it out but I can help Riku now.'_

Having thought it out he raised one hand and focused on Riku, "Sleep." he ordered in a whisper as a basic genjutsu took over Riku. "Sorry." He formed the Mind Transfer Jutsu hand seal as he transferred his consciousness into her body, _'Alright need to be quick about this.'_

Riku looked around the classroom, she was alone except for Toshiro who was smiling in front of her. "Toshiro...what happened? Where is everyone else?"

He looked around for a second, "Look promise you won't get mad."

She crossed her rooms before answering. "Fine."

"I sorta put you in a genjutsu, but I have a good reason." the illusion Toshiro answered as he stood up and placed the test down in front of Riku.

"What?! Why would you do that, if the sentinels saw..." Riku tried to protest but was stopped.

"I figured out the secret of the test, a quiz like this is impossible for anyone that isn't as smart as me, people are kicked out right away for cheating they are only penalized two points, and only form of cheating would be caught because that is the point of the test. We have to cheat to help ourselves andor teammates, so since I know I can do most of the test for you I put you in this jutsu while I borrowed your body." the illusion explained.

"Alright I understand, but what about Koji?" the Sarutobi asked.

"As much as it pains me to say it, I'm sure he will be okay. If I figured this out I'm sure he will as well."

Riku smiled confidently at Toshiro as she stood up from the chair suddenly everything felt weird to her as she felt her eyes open.

Riku felt like she had been daydreaming, remembering what had happened she looked down at the test to see all of the answers written down for her. She was going to turn back and thank Toshiro but the exam was still going so she flipped the test over and set the pencil down. _'Toshiro did his part...it's all up to you Koji.'_

Koji watched in silence as several students were caught five times, some walked away but others protested or put up a fight only to be shut down by the Chunin and forced out of the room. The Uchiha hadn't written a single answer yet he was focused on Ibiki and his words from before the test had started. _'His rules make no sense, why hide the final question and not get rid of people for cheating right away?'_ Finally he began to work on the test and just like many others he found every question past the three one impossible for him to answer. _'Cheating is my only option but how to do it...'_ He noticed Sasuke his Sharingan active. ' _I see...he is copying the movement of another's hand...then I will just copy the copy.'_ His eye's shifted to their Sharingan form, the two tomoe Sharingan in his right eye and the one tomoe in his left. His pencil movements began to match that of Sasuke's.

Ibiki broke the silence of the room, "Now that we have weeded out the hopeless cases fifteen minutes remain, time for the main event. Alright, listen up. Here is the tenth and final question, but before I give you the final question there are a few rules that you have to be made aware of."

The sound of the door opening broke the tense in the air, Kankuro had asked to go to the bathroom and was escorted out by one of the sentries. He had arrived just in time to hear the rules of the final question.

"Ah, you made it just in time. I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening, well take your seat." Kankuro returned to his seat before Ibiki continued. "These rules are unique to the tenth question, listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you."

The four Jounin of the rookie Genin waited quietly in a small room inside the Hokage's manor, Kakashi broken the silence. "It's quiet without the rookies around. I almost miss them."

"Don't worry chances are they will be back sooner then you think." Asuma informed the other three.

Hitomi and Kurenai looked at him confused, "Why is that?" Kakashi asked.

Asuma removed the ashe from his current cigarette, "I heard their first examiner this year is Ibiki."

"Great sticking them with that sadist right off the bat."

Kurenai was still confused, "Hmm, what sadist?"

Hitomi laughed softly, "Ibiki Morino...he has a reputation."

"I forgot that you are a new Jounin Kurenai." Asuma laughed. "Otherwise you wouldn't have to ask that."

Kurenai turned her attention to Kakashi, "So I'm ignorant, how did he get this reputation?"

"He is what you would call a specialist." Kakashi asnwered.

"Oh yeah, in what?"

Asuma took a deep hit from his cigarette, "Interrogation...Torture, of course he won't be using physical torture during the test, besides that isn't his style. He will work on their minds. He is famous for it, everyone has heard of the head of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Unit of the Hidden Leaf village."

"Ibiki has been know to inflect the greatest of all suffering on those who happen to be interrogated by him and he doesn't even have to use any kind of physical torture to do this." Hitomi finished.

"You see how he is ability to do all this is because he know how the human mind works. He knows just where to probe to uncover your weaknesses. Like Hitomi said he is so good at this he doesn't need to use physical torture. He just messes up your head so bad you torture yourself." Asuma took another puff from his cigarette.

After a brief pause to let the thought of special rules settle in Ibiki spoke up again, "Very well then, rule number one. Each of you is free to choose to not be given the final question, it's your decision."

Temari spoke up, "Woah?! So what's the catch?!" She demanded. "So lets say we don't want to do it? What happens then?"

"If you choose to not take the tenth question regardless of your answers to the other nine you will get a zero. In other words you fail and that means both your teammates fail as well."

People began to complain as all eyes locked on Ibiki. "We have to do it." One shouted.

"Not so fast..." His tone slowed down and he spoke in a low voice. "You didn't let me finish, if you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly you will not only fail...YOU WILL BE BARRED FROM TAKING THE CHUNIN EXAM EVER AGAIN!" He shouted.

Kiba stood up in a sudden outburst and pointed at the proctor, "Hey that is bull man, what kind of bogus rule is that?! There are lots of people here who have taken the test before!" His little dog barked in agreement.

Ibiki had a smirk before he began to laugh, "I guess you are just unlucky, I wasn't making the rules before...but I am now." His voice was menacing. "Of course if you don't want to take it you don't have too. If you are not feeling confident then skip it you can come back and try again next year." He began to laugh again.

Riku spoke up now, "How can we make a choice like this with no information if we can answer this final question?"

"You will come to learn that sometimes in life you will not get all the information and will just have to make a choice, so do you trust in yourself and your teammates to answer this last question?" Ibiki asked as he stared at the Granddaughter of the Third Hokage.

Riku was quiet as she thought of her two teammates.

"Now then if there are no more complaints or questions, the tenth and final question...those of you who don't wish to take it raise your hands now." Ibiki ordered. "Your number will be recorded and then you are free to go."

Toshiro hid his mouth behind his hands not wanting to give away his emotions or show what kind of thoughts he was thinking. He leaned his elbows on the desk no _'Hmmm, I shouldn't have anything to worry about. Koji won't give up either...Riku thou, I might not be able to assist her again.'_

Koji's eyes had reverted back to their normal onyx as he thought, _'Could this be another trick? There has to be some secret behind this final question for it to have its own rules...can we figure it out?'_

Riku was nervous but it wasn't in her nature to just give up, _'I won't let Toshiro's risk be pointless by giving in, whatever this final question is I will figure out how to answer it.'_

Suddenly the first hand raised up, several people looked in the direction to see it was some guy sitting next to Naruto of all people. "I'm out...that's it I'm out. I just can't do it."

"Number Fifty, failed!" a sentry yelled. "Number One Thirty, number One Ten that means you're out too."

As the first one to give up begged for forgiveness from his teammates another Genin raised his hand and quit, this was followed by several more who all gave up at once or within a few seconds of each other.

After a brief pause of all people Naruto raised his hand, but after a few seconds he slams his palm against the table. "Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run. You guys can act tough all you want but you won't scare me off no way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life...I will still be Hokage one day!" Naruto crossed his arms as he sat back down.

 _'What an idiot.'_ Toshiro thought.

 _'Never give up on your dream Naruto.'_ Riku thought.

Koji simply laughed to himself it was admirable that he wore his goals on his sleeves.

"This decision is one that can change your life, if for any reason you would rather quit...now is your last chance." Ibiki warned.

Ibiki took a few moments to look around the room before speaking again. "Well then I admire your determination if nothing else, for those of you remaining there is only one thing left to do and that is for me to tell you...that you have all passed the first exam."

The room was in a stunned silence from this, Sakura got up. "Hold on?! What just happened? What do you mean we passed? Where is the tenth question?"

Ibiki just laughed as he smiled for the first time, "There never was one not a written one at least. Actually you decision to stay was the answer to the last question."

Temari was the next to shout, "Wait a second so the other nine questions you gave us were just a waste of time!? Is that what you are saying!?"

"Oh no not at all, quite the opposite the first nine questions had an important purpose. To test your ability to gather strategic intelligence under the most adverse conditions." Ibiki answered.

"Oh well that clears up everything." Temari answered.

"Let me explain, my objective was to test you as not only as individuals but as a team and on how well you function as a part of that team. That's why you were test was scored on a team bases. So you know that everything you did or failed to do would affect your teammates. I wanted to see how you would handle the pressure."

Naruto looked smug, "Yup I figured that out and it's why I keep my cool."

Riku giggled at this, she knew that he had panicked through this test but it was fun to see his confidence.

"The first nine questions on the test were difficult, in fact as you may have realized too difficult for any Genin to be expected to solve. I imagined that most of you quickly came to that conclusion, that you would have to cheat to have any possibility of passing. The fact is the test was designed to encourage cheating, it almost demanded it. Of course that would be pointless unless you had some people to cheat from. So I disguise two Chunin to sit in on the test who knew all the answers."

Two male leaf ninja's raised their hand's.

Naruto shot up from his seat as others began to wonder what was his problem, "Ha ha didn't fool me for a second. You had to be a complete doofus not to see it."

Ibiki began to undo his bandana style headband that covered his head. "Those who were caught at it failed, better not to cheat then to cheat clumsy."

Riku, Toshiro and Koji were all shocked at the covered part of Ibiki's head was exposed now revealing the massive amount of scars and old battle wounds.

"Information, it can be to most valuable weapon in battle. How well you can gather intelligence can determine whether a mission is a failure or a success. There will be times where you have to risk your life to get it."

"I don't think I've seen wounds like this before." Koji mumbled to himself.

Ibiki began to retie the bandana headband, "Of course you must always consider the source of your information, intelligence gathered from an enemy isn't always accurate. Always bear this in mind, dis information can be worse then no information at all. It can lead to the death of comrades or the lose of a village. That is why I put you in the position where you had to gather accurate intelligence...cheat in order to survive and that is why those who weren't good at it were weeded out. Leaving the rest of you."

"Okay...but I'm still not getting what the tenth question thing is all about." Temari spoke again.

"Your not? The tenth question was the main point of the whole exam, surely you see that."

Toshiro snorted as he and Sakura spoke at the same time, "Sure, but explain it anyways."

"As I said before, my goal is to test you not just as individuals but as a squad. The final question gave you two choices, both difficult. You could play it safe and skip the question even thou you and your teammates would fail, or you could try and answer it knowing that if you got it wrong you would lose you chance at ever becoming a Chunin. It was a no win situation but just the sort Chunin have to face everyday. For example, let me give you a hypothetical mission. To steal a document from an enemy stronghold, you have no idea how many ninjas the enemy has or how heavily armed they are. Furthermore you have reason to believe the enemy expects you, that you may be very well walking into a trap. Now would you take a pass on this mission so that you and your comrades may live another day? Can you choose to avoid danger? No! There will be many mission that will seem suicidal when you think about it, but you do not think about it. You think only of the goal and of achieving it through courage and discipline. These are the qualities of a Chunin squad leader. Those who choose the safe path, those who falter in the face of adversity, those who would put their comrades lives in danger by worrying about their own, those who would save their own necks at the cost of sacred honor will never be able to call themselves Chunin...at least as long as I am here. As for the rest of you, you have all successfully answered the ten questions I put to you. You have earned the right to continue on to the next step, you have past through the gate and I hereby declare this portion of the Chunin selection exam completed, there is nothing left but to wish you all good luck." Ibiki smiled.

Naruto jumped up again and cheers, "Alright! We did it now we can move on."

Ibiki turned his head suddenly as a large cloth ball broke through the window shattering it. Two kunais were thrown into the ceiling as a women in a tan overcoat with a fishnet undershirt stood up in front of it. "Heads up boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor Anko Mitarashi, you ready for the second test?! Good now lets go follow me!"

The room was stunned silent yet again, Ibiki poked part of his head and body out from behind her banner. "You're early...again."

Anko had a blush on her face, after a moment to compose herself she spoke again, "How many are there? Ibiki...you let all these guys pass? Your test was too easy...are you getting soft?"

Ibiki simply smirked, "Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year."

"Hmmm, they sure don't look it. Trust me before I am done with them more then half will be eliminated." Anko laughed. "This is gonna be fun, alright you maggots have had it easy so far but things are gonna be different starting first thing in the morning. I'll let your squad leaders know where to meet me...dismissed.

Koji, Riku, and Toshiro walked towards a small park together. "Can you believe it? I mean not only did we pass but all the rookies of our class did!" Toshiro laughed. "Even Naruto managed to not screw up long enough."

Riku punched Toshiro's arm, "Would you lighten up on him? He gets enough from others, outside of the exams we should be supportive of each other. Come Koji you agree with me right?"

Riku and Toshiro both looked to the young Uchiha, "Naruto can be a fool..."

Toshiro smiled at Koji agreeing with him.

"But, Riku is right Naruto gets enough heat with others and outside of our exams we should try and support our comrades." he answered as he found a middle ground.

"Cop out." Toshiro turned his nose up to the Uchiha. "Now if you excuse me I should get back home."

"Koji?"

Koji turned towards Riku and looked at her, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry Toshiro and I couldn't help you with the test...I know it wasn't the point but we couldn't do anything to help you." she mumbled.

Koji simply smiled, "Things like this will happen, but don't worry I'm sure in the next stage things will be different."

Toshiro smiled as he was almost at the Yamanaka but stopped when he heard a familiar voice. A rose in hand he walked up to see Temari walking alone, waiting once she was next to him he held out another white rose. "Another rose for the beauty from the desert."

"This again? Don't you have girls here to waste your roses on?" Temari crossed her arms.

"Why would I waste the beauty of a rose like this on girls I have no interest in?" he asked the rose still held out.

Temari rolled her eyes as she took the rose into his hand, she inspected it for a moment before she put the white rose in her hair to humor the leaf ninja. Something changed thou, Temari became visibly more tense. "You need to leave."

Toshiro looked confused as another Suna ninja walked by, a sand gord on his back. "Temari...lets go."

Toshiro could just feel something was off, knowing better then to over stay the welcome of this new ninja he backed off but he did remember who he was. One of the cards Sasuke asked to see, _'Gaara of the Desert.'_

Riku sat down outside, normally she would have head home but she wanted to think for a bit and reflect on the exam and what could be waiting for them tomorrow. _'Tomorrow will have to be something big I have to be ready for anything.'_

She noticed that Shikamaru was passing by her, he was in his normal position. Hands in pockets and an annoyed look on his face, "Hey Shikamaru."

He stopped as he looked overed he was about to speak but Riku cut him off, "What a hassle." she teased doing terrible imitation voice of his.

He sarcastically laughed, "What are you doing out here Miss Granddaughter of the Third Hokage?"

Riku crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks, "Come on." she mumbled.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Reflecting mostly...thou seeing you here and having the time to talk one on one why do you think we are not closer friends?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Not sure, I mean I'm not normally friends with too many people since most of the time they are just too annoying or a hassle."

"Well I guess I thought we would be closer, I mean your dad has helped out the Third Hokage so much over the years." Riku stated.

"I guess that is true, maybe after the exams we could try to do more." he said.

Koji gripped the note,

 _Training field 2, one hour_

Looking around he saw a figure sitting at the edge of the river the ran through the middle of it. The figure got to it's feet as they walked towards the Uchiha, they then stopped. It was Rock Lee, "Good you have arrived my rival it's time for another challenge. My sensei and his rival have had many battles over the years but you and me will surpass them!" he declared.

Koji laughed softly and nodded, "If that is your one of your dreams Lee then I am honored to be able to be your rival for this. Just know that no matter what challenge it is I will do my best to best you."

"Twenty-two to twenty-three tonight I plan to tie our series and then surpass you!" Lee laughed as he placed his hand out in his normal fighting stance. "Tonight we fight, no holding back Koji. I want to see you at full strength because this will be the perfect warm up for tomorrow."

Koji smiled as his Sharingan activated. "Right back at you Lee."


	11. Rival Series, Second Exam begins

**Author's Note:** **(if you are interested in seeing the art of the ocs in this story, voting in the polls I have else where, or want to get the chapters the day they're uploaded you can find them here at my DA account my username there is george3222** **)**

Koji and Lee charged at each other from across the training field, each one ready to strike. Lee was the first to attack as he did a quick leg sweep, Koji leaps over it quickly forming hand seals. Focusing his chakra he shot a fireball at Lee. Quickly Lee backflipped away as he fireball crashed into the ground. "You will have to be faster then that Koji."

Koji smirked as he turned to his rival, "Are you sure?" Revealing the Koji before Lee was a clone as he vanished. The really Koji leap down from a tree and slammed his hands to the ground in front of Lee. "Fire Style Fire Eruption!" Lee looked down to see a a hole as a stream of fire shot from this hole, moving as fast as he could he leap frogged over Koji and used his Leaf Gale technique. His leg struck Koji's with a quick rotating kick causing him to fall forward.

The Uchiha recovered and threw an elbow as he turned back, Lee took the elbow across his jaw but as he was being impacted he made sure to jab with his right arm striking Koji in the stomach as the two both fell back to the ground.

Clapping echoed in the quiet training field as the two Genin looked over to see Guy walking towards the two of them. "You two show the Power of Youth, even with the next exam coming up you two both keep your rivalry going and strive to get some last minute training in. You two remind me of a young me." He looked to Lee when he said that who had a stars in his eyes. He then looked towards Koji, "And you remind me of my rival as well, one who always pushed me to do better. I'm proud of both of you and look forward to seeing this grow."

"Sensei!" Lee cried out as he quickly stumbled to his feet.

"Lee!" The two men cried as they embraced with each other.

"Come Koji, we need to settle this we can't end this match on a draw." Lee spoke as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve to get rid of the manly tears.

Guy held up his hand, "I'm afraid I can not allow you two to keep going, with the next exam tomorrow and in the Forest of Death you will need all your strength."

Koji sat up and thought about it, "Lee since we can't fight how about rock, paper, scissors?"

"That is perfect because even in a game like this I will not allow you to beat me Koji!" Lee declared fire in his eyes.

Koji laughed softly as the two of them stood across from each other, to keep things fair Koji deactivated his Sharingan. Each of them raised their hand and formed a fist striking a flat palm once, then again, and finally a third time. Koji threw Paper, Lee however had thrown Scissors. Lee cried out in joy, "Yes we are tied at twenty three apiece now Koji!"

Koji smiled as the two shook hands, "I won't let you beat me next time Lee."

* * *

Riku was struggling, she had seen Shikamaru play Shogi before but she had not idea what she was getting into. It was a massacre, Shikamaru had Riku pinned in and it wasn't looking good. Asuma had come upon the game was the watching. Riku reached out to move her King but Asuma coughed and shook his head, Shikamaru looked lazily at Riku. She then reached to her Sliver General but again Asuma did a fake cough, this time Shikamaru turned back to his Sensei but he was busy scratching his chin. Riku moved her King and immediately afterwards Shikamaru moved his final piece finishing the game, "Checkmate."

Riku frowned, "What...how are you so good at this?!" she demanded to know.

Asuma just laughed at the pair, "Shikamaru has a lot of hidden skills, he just chooses to not reveal them."

Shikamaru packed up the board and pieces, "I'm heading home." He informed the two Sarutobi and without even a goodbye he was gone on his way back to the Nara compound.

Riku crossed her arms as she watched Shikamaru leave, "You could have shown up earlier."

Asuma looked down at his niece confused, "It would have played out the same way."

"No I mean you could have helped me more, Shikamaru destroyed me...I could have used all the help."

Asuma pats Riku's shoulder, "Maybe next time. Come on lets get back to the clan compound, I'm sure my brother is worried about you."

Riku frowned at the mention of her father, "Worried about his 'investment' more likely." she groaned.

"Hey now, sure your dad doesn't have the same Will of Fire that me and your Grandfather have but he still seeks to support the village." Asuma lit up a cigarette as the pair began to walk together.

"Please, he wants me to not be anything like you, grandpa, or Konohamaru's dad. He wants to trade me off to marry some clan head's kid so he can make money somehow." She pouts.

Asuma rubbed his temples before exhaling a cloud of smoke, "Riku...trust me, I grow up the man. I questioned his choice but I always respected it as his choice to make. He leads the Merchants guild and seeks to keep money flowing into Konoha, but he would never put money over you."

Riku stopped and for the first time in forever glared at her Uncle, "You are wrong! He wants nothing but for me to be some kinda trophy wife!" She was shouting in anger running from Asuma visibly upset.

"Dammit." Asuma tossed his cigarette to the ground but he stopped he knew if he chased after her he would just upset her further, it would be best to let her cool off and try to change her mind later.

* * *

Toshiro closed the door to the house behind him but froze as he saw Inoichi sitting in a chair. "A little late to be out with the exams going on, don't you think?"

Toshiro had a visible bead of sweat trail down his face as he nervously answered his uncle, "Y-yyy-you are right sir." He stuttered at first as he stood up straight.

"Toshiro you know I care what keep you out?" He asked simply.

"Well...I...I think I found the one." He answered as he raised his fist as he made his statement.

"Toshiro you say that ever other week." Ino teased as she passed by.

Inoichi leaned forward and motioned for his nephew to come closer to him, the young Yamanaka walked closer. "What was she like? Tell me her name?" he asked kindly curious as to who caught Toshiro's eye this time.

"Well her name is Temari and she is from the Village Hidden in the Sand." he answered.

Ino snorted, "That's it? You know her name and where she is from? You have to know more about her then that."

"I know! I just need to get to know her more, but there is something else. She saw through my rose game." Toshiro smiled as he held up the stem of the white rose he had given her to put in her hair. "

Inoichi laughed softly at this, "You are just like your father when he was younger. Now both of you get to bed, the next exam is tomorrow morning."

* * *

Riku finally stopped running as she took leaned again the railings of the bridge she was standing on, she still had the frown as she looked at her reflection down in the slow moving water below her. She felt hands wrap around her waist as she was pulled into a large set of breasts. "Now I hate it when my students look sad, whats wrong?"

Riku struggled against her Sensei before she was set down, "I just want my dad to let me choose my own life." she mumbled.

"Isn't he thou?" Hitomi asked as she crossed her arms. "If he wasn't letting you choose then why are you a ninja now Riku?"

"I..."

Hitomi had a stern look on her face, she knew when to be a friendly and nice sensei and when to be firm. "Dear it may seem to you that he is controlling but look at what you are doing right now. You are taking part in the Chunin Exams."

Riku looked away from her Sensei, "Good because now I am going to have to punish you for being out to late with something so important happening tomorrow morning." She had a sadistic smile on her face. "And don't think I didn't notice you Koji!" She turned suddenly and Riku poked her head out from the side of Hitomi to see a guilty looking Koji attempting to sneak past. "Hmmm a few nights of training with Guy will work."

Riku and Koji looked confused, "Ummm Sensei how is that a punishment?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I mean I train with Lee all the time and he has nothing but praise for Guy."

Hitomi smirked, "You will find out once the exams are over, now get home." she laughed now and patted them on the shoulders.

* * *

The following morning all the students still in the exam meet up outside of the Forty Fourth training ground otherwise known as the Forest of Death. Anko stood against the chain link fence that surrounded the training ground. "This is the location for the second phase of the exam, it is the Forty Fourth Training grounds but we call it the forest of death."

Everything was quiet until a box that was poorly made to look like fake rocks began to follow Naruto as he would run and stop to look at it. Finally he confronted the box and pointed to it. "That is the worst disguise ever everyone knows there aren't square rocks!"

The box explodes into three color smokes as three academy students pop out and introduce themselves. Anko explained that the Hokage had agreed to have some of the academy students interview some of the people who were in the Chunin exams. After a short ten minute break to give the students time to ask the various members Anko spoke up again.

Naruto mocked Anko and pointed to her, "Do you worse I can handle this forest and anything that is thrown at me!"

"So looks like we have ourselves a tough guy." She smiled before throwing a kunai that just gazed his cheek, then using the body flicker vanished and reappeared behind him, she began to whisper to him. "Tough enough to handle this? You're not afraid or anything?" Placing her hand on his other cheek and pulling him close she spoke menacingly but still that same smile on her face. "Tough guys like you tend to leave all of your blood in that place."

Another ninja had picked up the kunai and moved closer the tongue from their mouth was strangely long. Anko sensed this ninja coming close and readyed another kunai turning for a fight to see the kunai held in a position to return it to her.

After a short exchange Anko laughed, "Seemed everyone here is short tempered. This is going to be fun." She walked back to her original position in front of the fence and pulled out a stack of papers from her jacket. "These are a stand consent form, before the test you will all need to read over this form and then sign it."

Again Naruto was the one to speak up, "What for?"

"Some of you will not come back from this test, and I have to get the consent for the risk. Otherwise it would then be my responsibility" Anko answered again laughing at something so dark. "Now I will be explain what you are doing for this portion of the test...pass these out." she ordered Naruto as she held out the stack of papers to him he took one and passed it on. Once he took them she began to speak again.

"The first thing you will need to know is that this exam will tax everyone of you survival skills." Anko unrolled a map of the forest. "The forty fourth training field has forty four locked entrance gates, from the north a river beings and towards the southeast it splits into two paths. Other then the river most of the training ground is covered in a thick forest. In the center is a locked tower located ten kilometres from each entrance. It's in this area you will undergo the survival test. This test is rather simple, it is an anything goes battle to get your hands on these scrolls." She raises up a blue scroll marked earth and a white scroll marked heaven. "Now all together there will be twenty eight teams partacting in this exam, so half of the teams will be going after the heaven scroll and the others will be going after the earth scroll. I will soon hand out one of these scrolls to each team and that is how you will know what scroll you will be going for."

Toshrio looked around, _'This leaves us at a disadvantage, we don't know who will be near us or what scroll they will have.'_

"And how do we pass this test?" Sasuke spoke now.

"You entire squad must bring a heaven and earth scroll to the tower." Anko answered. "This exam has a time limit, you must be in the tower within five days."

"Five days out there!" Ino shouted.

"What are we suppose to do for food out there!?" Choji panicked.

"Just look around, the forest is full of things to eat." Anko answered.

"Yeah...but that isn't all that the forest is full of, there are man eating beasts and poisonous plants out there." Kabuto chimed in as he adjusted his glasses.

Teammates began to talk to each other about what they can do, Riku pulled Toshiro and Koji close. "So what do you think our best bet is? Play it safe and try to maybe ambush someone near the tower or should we try to fight someone early and risk having the scrolls already?"

"That is if we find someone with a different scroll." Koji said as he looked around at the other genin. "I think it would be best to set an ambush if we don't get the scroll by the third day."

Toshiro nodded, "I agree with Koji, we shouldn't waste time waiting we will need to find someone."

Riku nodded, "Then we will seek out another team, we may get lucky and catch them off guard."

Anko raised her voice, "You can talk what you are going to do later because there is still more for me to tell you. This test is also about your ability to endure behind enemy lines, this is designed to be an extreme test and I'm sure some of you will not be up to the challenge."

Shikamaru raised his hand, "Let's say mid exam, can we quit?"

"Of course not, in the middle of a battle you can't just say sorry I quit." Anko answered her smile returned again, "I mean I guess you could try to quit but you would more then likely get killed. Of course there are some way to get disqualified, first is if your whole squad isn't at the tower with both scrolls within the five day time limit. Second, if a squad loses a member or they become incapacitated. Third and most importantly, none of you are allowed to look at the contents of the scrolls until you have reached the tower."

"What happens if it flaps open and you just so happen to read it?" Naruto asked.

"Let me put it this way kid, you don't want to know. There will be times where a ninja will be tasked with carrying secret information, this scroll rule is a way to test your integrity. That is all now take your forms the station over there and trade them in for a scroll. Then select what gate you will enter from." Anko let out a sigh. "Oh and one last word of advice, just don't die!"

Most of the teams split off with a few people wondering around, Riku sat in the shade of a tree. Toshiro leaned against it with his eyes close, and Koji was sitting on a branch. The trio watched as a curtain was pulled in front of the station to exchange the forms for the scroll. "So that is how it is...we are blind to everything." Riku spoke quietly.

"True but we do have one advantage that only one other team has." Toshiro smirked.

Koji looked down at him confused, "What is it?"

"You guys have me, and Team Ten has Ino. If it comes down to it I could use my jutsu on an animal and and scout out the area with you two hiding and protecting my body." Toshiro spoke quietly and opened his eyes.

"It's a sound strategy at least to give us some intel on where we are." Koji gave Toshiro a nod.

"But there is also the other choice we have, which gate? We should think of at least three numbers to choose from." Riku stated.

"Gate one." Toshiro spoke as he pushed off from the tree.

"I got a feeling about gate thirty six." Koji leap down from the branch.

Riku stood up and lead her two teammates to the station. "I feel gate twenty two will be good."

Koji reached down and picked three blades of grass, "One long, one in the middle, and one short. You two each pick one, whoever ends up with the long one will be our first choice and whoever gets the short one is the last choice."

Riku and Toshiro nodded as they each placed their fingers over one of the grass blades.

"Three...two...one."

Riku and Toshiro pulled as Koji opened his hand to show what he had. Riku has the longest grass blade, followed by Koji, and Toshiro had the smallest. The Yamanaka just crossed his arms, "It's fine I didn't want to go with my gate anyways." he grumbled.

The group was next as the jounin waved them in, Riku handed them the three signed forms and in return they handed Riku a white heaven scroll. Turning to Toshiro she handed it to him, "If someone finds it blow their mind with your genjutsu." She ordered.

He nodded as the man cleared his throat, "Which gate have you three selected?"

"We have chosen gate twenty two." Koji answered.

"Very good, on Anko's words you will make your way to the gate and await for the gate to open."

The three genin nodded and walk out now waiting for the rest of the genin to get their scrolls.

Anko began to speak, "Alright listen up, everyone has received their scrolls so make your way to your gate and wait there. When the gate opens the test is on!"

* * *

Koji looked around, the gates were spaced out enough that the next entrance couldn't be seen. "We stick to the plan, we head in a bit and then scout out the area."

Riku had a serious look on her face, "We don't lose, we will show everyone that the three of us are a force to be reckoned with."

The jounin turned his back and unlocked the padlocks and chain on the door, they then were thrown open as the three genin ran through and into the forest of death.


	12. Forest of Death

Team Nine rushed into the forest assuming that all the others teams had done so as well, the three didn't move far into the forest before they stopped. The three made their way up a large tree it's branches completely filled with leafs providing excellent cover, the three shinobi crouched down and were silent as they watched. Toshiro began to focus his chakra as a large hawk swooped down and landed a few branches above them, his hands formed the Yamanaka special hand seal and used his clan's hiden. Transferring his mind into the birds, inside of the hawk he gave them a nod before he flew off. With his consciousness gone Toshiro's body fell back onto Koji. "And now we wait." Riku spoke in a whisper.

An hour had pasted before Toshiro flew back in the hawk's body, he slowly opened his eyes back in his own body. "As far as I can tell we are the only team in this area."

"Alright then we will slowly make our way and ambush whatever team we found." Riku ordered.

The two boys nodded as the three climbed down from the tree and began to move deeper into the forest of death. They had found scenes of battle as they pasted by, kunais stuck in trees, a broken tree, and three leaf shinobi laying on the ground unconscious. "Careful..." Koji mumbled.

Riku and Toshiro slowly walked forward, suddenly Koji cried in pain. Turning back they saw him laying on the ground with a small metal dart stuck in his back. "Koji?!" Riku cried out as the two of them ran towards him but suddenly two rope snares pulled them up into the air leaving both Riku and Toshiro hanging upside down in front of two trees. Riku cut her head when she hit the tree leaving her dazed, across from the two strung up ninjas three armored men laughed each of them with a Kusagakure headband on them. Two of them stood in front of Koji and the third pulled the dart out of Koji's back and had a foot on his head.

"Great more Konoha brats, alright kiddos here is the deal hand over the scroll." The one in front spoke before pointing back to the one on Koji's back who now had a glass vial in his hand. "Or we let the poison kill your little friend."

Toshiro held his hands in front of his like he was going to do the mind transfer jutsu but after a second he fainted, this caused the two men in front to laugh as the young Yamanaka smacked the back of his head against the tree. "The little punk fainted! What a wuss!" They laughed before looking back at the third, "Come on Shiro you can get that stick outta your ass for once and join in."

Inside Shiro however a mental battle was raging on.

 _'Get out of my head!' he yelled as several Toshiro stood around him mocking him._

 _'Maybe I will let you out of my genjutsu, but first tell me what is this poison you used on Koji.' The Toshiro taunted as they ran around the man stabbing him.'Or maybe I will just break your mind either works for me.'_

 _'Fine it isn't a poison it's just a power muscle paralyzer, kids like you wouldn't know the difference!'_

 _"Good then I can release you from this genjutsu...sadly you are not in a genjutsu."_

* * *

Toshiro in Shiro's body gave the two guys a nod before turning his gaze to Riku and signaled to her that it was him. Quickly he threw two kunai and cut down his own body and Riku, "Come and get me." The two men tackled the man Toshiro was controlling Toshiro released his control and slowly was making his way back to his body. Riku pushed off the ground with her hands and formed her handseals unleashing her Whirlwind Gust jutsu, focusing a large amount of wind around her until she forced her hands out and a jetstream rushed forward and knocked the three men to the ground.

Koji had managed to crawl towards them and stabbed one of them in the shoulder. "You bastards..." he growled.

Toshiro sat up from the ground and rubbed his head still in pain from landing he dug out three paperbombs and slapped them on each of their backs. Before he held out his hand, "Now Riku how about we make these idiots a deal."

"You are right...give use your scroll or Toshiro makes you go boom."

"Fine fine!" One dug the scroll out from their pouch they had a heaven scroll.

The two took it still frowning, Riku helped Koji to his feet and supported them as they walked. "By the way if you move in the next hour you all go bomb so you just stay there!" Toshiro ordered pointing to his eyes and then at them a few times before he dashed off with Riku.

After a few hours of walking the sun had set and night had taken over the forest, Riku set Koji down against a tree. "Toshiro can you create a genjutsu to hide us from anyone who may come this way."

"Yeah I can just stay close" Toshiro got closer to the tree and focused his chakra creating an illusion that made the area seem normal and that the three genin where not there.

"I think it would be best if we rest...if we push it all night we will be weak tomorrow." Riku suggested.

"It's not like we can do much with Koji in this state." the young Yamanaka agreed. "I will need to take the first watch to keep up this jutsu."

Riku and Toshiro agree'd since Koji at this time was unable to, the night in the forest was eerily quiet that night. It was difficult for Riku to sleep with all the unknown of this exam, sure they had two of the same scroll but how many other teams were still out in the forest after the first day? She tossed and turned before sitting up and leaning against a tree. "Take a rest Toshiro."

"I can't, if I stop we lose our cover." Toshiro answered softly.

"I know but you would will be worthless if you don't sleep." Riku answered and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Toshiro shook his head, "We will be exposed."

"And if they are better then you they will see through it anyways. Just rest Toshiro." Riku spoke more firmly now taking the role of the lead of the team meant she had to put her foot down.

Toshiro finally gave in and laid down, Riku moved some brush to cover her teammates and she took position above them and watched for any signs of other teams. Thankfully the morning came and the only thing Riku saw was a few wild animals. Once on the ground she smiled as she saw Koji and Toshiro both up. After making sure that Koji was able to keep going the trio began to walk towards the tower again, they didn't have to worry about getting there within the time limit it was all on them finding an Earth scroll.

The only confrontation team nine ran into was a small booby trap someone had set but it looked like it had been abandoned, they stopped once three figures walked out of the treeline. "Just make this easy and hand over your scroll!" one of the young Suna ninja's commanded.

The second stood their in silence not speaking a single word.

Finally the girl spoke up, "We could just trade peacefully maybe they have a scroll for us?" The blonde girl looked at her silent teammate who nodded but when she looked at the one who spoke he shook his head.

"Really come on we can take on three leaf kids!" The boy with the loud mouth snorted.

Toshiro threw a kunai at the big mouth that landed between his legs and then one in front of the girl a beautiful red rose before her. "You are beautiful...you are not my Desert Rose but I will be honest with you. May I ask your name?"

"HEY! WHAT..." The boy yelled again.

"I'm not talking to you!" Toshiro shouted back.

"Mira...Mira Ryoumi." The blonde answered.

"Alright enough." Koji rubbed his head. "We will be honest we are looking for an Earth scroll."

Mira and the boy didn't say anything the silent one spoke up. "Sorry, we can't trade you that."

Rika rubbed her chin, "Then it looks like we will need to fight then, you have the scroll we need and we could have the one you need."

"Bout time, I want the annoying one!" The loud mouth declared, Koji and Riku both turned to Toshiro.

"That really hurt guys." he mocked tears as he threw a kunai at the loud mouth and drew him off.

"I'm guessing he is your idiot?" Koji asked.

The two Suna ninja's nodded, "YOU ARE THE IDIOT!" Toshiro and the loud mouth both yelled at Koji.

"You two seem nice but we are not about to fail this exam." Riku stated gripping a kunai.

Koji's Sharingan activated as he stared at the two Suna ninjas. The two Suna shinobi got ready, "Sota...get ready."

Sota silently nodded as he readied a kunai in his hand Mira drew her katana, Koji and Riku both formed hand seals together. Koji unleashed a constant stream of fire and Riku did the same with wind feeding into his flames. The two Suna ninja's each dodged towards the left, the male stayed back but the female closed the distance. Once her feet hit the ground she pushed off swing her blade at Koji, he ducked down low as he kicked at her knee.

Riku threw two quick jabs at Sota mimicking the fighting style she had been trained by her Uncle, but the Suna young man had a dodge for the first and countered the second by flipping her over his shoulder. Before he could follow up the attack Riku had gotten to her feet and struck him with an uppercut right under the jaw knocking him flat. With the man on the ground Riku began to search for the scroll on him.

Koji's fight was going much worse Mira's skills with a blade and the fact that she had a katana meant all he could do was try to defend and find an opening to get rid of her weapon. Once the blades struck again Koji pushed downwards and then stomped on the blade knocking it from her hands. "Sorry." He mumbled before striking her in the back of the neck. He began to search Mira for the scroll as well.

The duo stopped once Toshiro came walking out of the trees he had ran off into dragging the loud mouth along with him, in his other hand was the Earth scroll. "Lookie what I found."

"How do we know you are really Toshiro?" Koji asked crossing his arms.

Riku nodded, "We should test him...trap Koji in a genjutsu."

Toshiro laughed, "I'm not dumb, with his Sharingan it would be pointless."

"Alright it's you." Riku smiled. "Now we only have one objective, get to the tower."

After they set Mira and her team against a tree and giving them some cover the three left now on their way to the last part of this exam. Toshiro however ran back quickly and made sure to leave a flower for Mira.


End file.
